Teen & Vampires
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Moi, Jessica, 17 ans, je me retrouve à jouer les animaux de compagnie pour un vampire ringard dans un bled paumé au fin fond de la campagne profonde. L'enfer? Attendez un peu que Billy-boy et sa copine télépathe décident de m'emmener à Dallas! Godric/Jess
1. Le Mur

Hey everybody!

Bon, je ne surprendrai personne en écrivant - encore! - sur Godric.

Je ne vous étonnerai pas non plus en vous disant que les Mary Sue, filles parfaites et autres greluches mystérieuses, délicieuses et intrigantes ne sont pas vraiment mon fort.

_Donc_, me voilà avec une toute nouvelle fiction un peu particulière au sujet de notre cher vampire millénaire. Plutôt que d'inventer une âme soeur pour notre Godric national, j'ai pensé reprendre un personnage déjà existant dans la série. Sookie? Boarf... nan... Même si j'aime bien ce couple, j'avoue qu'à force, on vire trop facilement dans la Mary Sue et le bon gros cliché monumental. Et honnêtement, il y a bien des fois où je la trouve un peu bécasse. Non, je vous parle d'un personnage un peu plus piquant et suffisamment comique pur satisfaire ma connerie monumentale.

Je trouve qu'on a souvent tendance à oublier Jessica, qui est pourtant une jolie rousse avec beaucoup de mordant. Juste ce qu'il me fallait pour me lancer dans une bonne vieille comédie romantique.

Et puis, je n'avais encore jamais vu de fiction sur le couple Godric/Jessica, alors c'était l'occasion! ;)

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Ashley Springter m'avait invitée.<p>

De toutes les bizarreries qui jalonnaient ma courte vie, celle-là était sans aucun doute la plus étrange. Ouais. Number one dans mon hit parade perso. Avec le recul, il n'est pas bien difficile de voir que la starlette du lycée m'avait invitée dans le seul but de ridiculiser la pauvre petite bigote que j'étais alors, complètement coincée et pas plus familière avec le monde de la fête qu'une vache espagnole avec la poésie de Shakespeare. Mais à ce moment-là, et même si on me l'avait dit et répété cent fois, je crois que je n'y aurais pas cru. J'étais tellement heureuse, tellement excitée à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir m'amuser, sortir de cette baraque pourrie où j'étouffais dans des robes immondes, serrées au niveau du col et inconfortables au niveau des hanches, avec une prière à chaque repas et une lecture de Saint-Paul chaque soir, que j'aurais tout refusé en bloc, m'eût-on démontré par A + B que je me trompais.

Et comme dirait l'autre, il n'y a pas plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Alors j'avais enfilé ma plus belle robe – celle qui craignait le moins, bleue avec des fleurs, probablement à la mode en l'an quarante et désormais d'une ringardise achevée, mais toujours plus fraîche que le reste de ma garde robe qui, elle, aurait pu convenir à une none du treizième siècle – et j'étais partie en catimini, juste après l'habituelle prière du soir.

C'était la première fois que je faisais le mur.

En posant le pied à terre, je me souviens avoir levé les yeux et contemplé ma fenêtre grande ouverte près de laquelle s'élevait, gracieuse et massive, la branche sur laquelle je m'étais hissée pour m'échapper. J'en avais ressenti une bouffée de joie et d'orgueil. C'était comme si en levant la tête sur les carreaux vides et noirs, j'adressais un pied-de-nez au ciel et à toutes les conneries qui y siégeaient, et leur adressais un grand « ah ! » vainqueur. Ce soir, j'étais libre. J'étais jeune, probablement pas la plus belle, et ma robe informe et passée ne jouait certes pas en ma faveur, mais peu m'importait. Parce que ce soir, je n'étais plus la pitoyable petite Jessica, la grenouille de bénitier qui lisait la Bible tous les soirs, chantait à la chorale chaque dimanche et baissait les yeux quand on le lui ordonnait. Ce soir j'étais belle, j'étais forte, et j'étais nouvelle.

Ce soir aurait pu être le dernier de ma vie humaine. Mais ça, je l'ignorais encore.

La maison des Springter se situait dans le quartier chic de Shreveport, là où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, avec les mêmes façades aux murs blancs, les mêmes pelouses soigneusement entretenues et les mêmes haies taillées au centimètre près, aussi raides et carrées que leurs propriétaires. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, et ce soir là ne devait pas faire exception. A peine avais-je passé quelques rues que quelque chose fondit sur moi et me projeta contre le mur le plus proche. J'eu à peine le temps de crier que mon monde tanguait déjà et que mon sang, chaud et poisseux, commençait à s'écouler de ma joue rappée par le crépis. On m'empoigna rudement, comme si mes mouvements désespérés pour me débattre et mes cris à moitié étouffés par la terreur n'étaient que vent et silence, avant de me jeter dans un coffre qu'on referma sur moi.

J'aurais souhaité que jamais on ne l'ouvrît.

Pas de bol pour moi, dieu m'avait dans le nez, ce soir-là. Je le lui rendais bien, soit dit en passant, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Le coffre s'ouvrit donc, et on me jeta à terre sans aucun ménagement, aux pieds d'un type aussi pâle que la mort. Il faut dire que si ma robe était passée de mode – et tâchée de terre et de sang, maintenant que cette bande de brutes s'était occupée de son cas – la dégaine du type en question était carrément périmée. Personne ne lui avait dit que les pattes étaient passées de mode depuis plus de cent ans ou quoi ? Dans le genre vioque, il tapait fort. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dû percuter à qui j'avais à faire. Mais j'étais trop effrayée pour contrôler les élucubrations débiles de mon pauvre cerveau tremblant de trouille. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à un semblant de normalité, aussi stupide et distordu soit-il, pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne surtout pas voir que tout autour de moi, assis à même le sol, perchés sur des carcasses d'automobiles ou accroupis dans la poussière, au milieu de nulle part, étaient des vampires.

Des vrais de vrais.

Leurs crocs brillaient sous la lumière de la lune, et leur teint blafard paraissait encore plus cendreux et maladif illuminé par ses rayons laiteux. Tous grondaient. Je veux dire, _littéralement_. Je pouvais presque sentir leur poitrine vibrer sous le rugissement sourd qui montait des tréfonds de leur gorge et se répercutait contre les tôles rouillées des voitures éventrées sur lesquelles ils trônaient.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne me rappelle absolument pas de tous les détails de ce soir-là. J'étais terrifiée, à tel point que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer. J'étais prise d'un incontrôlable besoin de parler, de demander pardon, de prier pour qu'on me ramène chez moi, de supplier qu'on me laisse la vie sauve. Je crois que c'est précisément parce que je me savais perdue que j'étais soudain aussi prolixe. Une manière de retarder l'échéance qui se vaut, en tant qu'elle est aussi pitoyable qu'une autre. Les vampires ont parlé, certains se détachant de la masse en général. Il y avait le type ringard – celui que j'avais remarqué en arrivant –, un grand blond baraqué à l'air pas commode, une blonde que j'aurais probablement enviée si elle n'était pas susceptible de me drainer sur le champ et un autre type beaucoup, beaucoup plus effrayant, perché sur un trône de fortune installé sur un pick-up aux portières arrachées. Il me regardait comme on regarde un porc avant de l'égorger : avec cette froide indifférence et ce dédain qu'on a pour un animal disgracieux et répugnant, tout juste bon à être saigné pour s'en nourrir. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, je n'oublierai jamais ce regard.

Ce soir-là, j'aurais dû être transformée en vampire.

Le type aux pattes était censé être mon créateur. Mais il s'y opposa si violemment, avec tant de vigueur et de conviction que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finit par agacer son supérieur. Je ne compris pas grand chose à ce qui se passait devant moi. Si on devait me repasser le film de cette soirée, je suis même certaine de me trouver absolument pitoyable. Une vraie loque, une bigote tirée de son couvent et trainée aux pieds de la dure réalité, pleurant comme une vache et incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Si je devais recroiser cette Jessica là, faites-moi penser à lui coller une paire de claques en hurlant un bon vieux « reprends-toi ma vieille ! » qui lui aurait remit les idées en place.

Finalement, on ne m'avait rien fait.

Enfin, façon de parler.

Le blondinet baraqué m'avait empoignée par la nuque et trainée à sa suite, suivi de près par la grande blonde sophistiquée et la relique vestimentaire. Tout autour de nous, les vampires présents sifflaient et grondaient comme des fauves. A la différence que eux étaient beaucoup plus dangereux. Je pleurais toujours comme une idiote et j'arrivais à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais je n'étais pas encore assez bête pour me débattre. Je préférais avoir à faire à trois vampires, même effrayants, plutôt qu'à une trentaine d'entre eux. Pas que mes chances de survie aient été plus élevées pour autant.

On me balança de nouveau dans une voiture comme un vieux sac de linge sale, et j'eu le bon goût de ne pas protester, même si mes pleurs redoublèrent. Le blond trouva les mots pour me faire comprendre de la fermer rapidement.

On m'emmena sans que j'aie aucune idée de l'endroit où nous devions arriver. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, si ce n'étaient mes sanglots étouffés et le bruit de ma respiration erratique, rendue encore plus bruyante par la morve qui m'encombrait les sinus. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, tout tourna comme au ralenti. Petit à petit, je compris l'étendue de ma situation : ringard-man avait fait une connerie, une du genre tellement grosse que même ses potes assassins la trouvaient condamnable, et devait être puni. La punition ? Moi.

Charmant.

Sur le coup, j'ai nettement moins rigolé. Au contraire, je me suis effondrée à ses pieds, le suppliant de m'épargner, de ne pas me transformer. Tout plutôt que ça. Bon dieu ! J'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai même promis d'aller à la messe tous les dimanches sans protester s'il me laissait partir ! Si vampire Bill – car tel était son nom, du moins c'est ainsi que le blond l'avait appelé – n'avait pas été aussi bonne poire, probablement serais-je en train de me polir les quenottes à l'heure où je vous parle. Mais visiblement, il faisait partie de ces quelques vampires qui souhaitaient s'intégrer aux humains. Vivre pacifiquement, carburer au True Blood et tout le toutim. Grand bien lui fasse. Et dans ma situation, la chose m'aidait grandement. C'est donc par soucis d'éthique et de morale que mon futur créateur était parvenu à un compromis : le grand blond, qui occupait visiblement un poste plus haut gradé que lui, s'occupait de sa punition. En gros, il devrait faire tout ce que son boss lui dirait et accepter n'importe quelle sentence, sans rechigner et surtout sans échouer. Le cas échéant, j'étais bonne pour m'abonner à _Fang & Mode_. Le deal tenait pendant toute ma durée de vie.

En d'autres termes, je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi.

Lorsqu'il m'expliqua, après avoir patiemment calmé mes sanglots, qu'à partir de ce jour, je devrais vivre avec lui et le suivre partout, où qu'il aille, Bill le ringard ne s'attendait probablement pas aux premiers mots qui fusèrent de ma bouche.

« Oh putain ! »


	2. Bon Temps

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à emménager dans une baraque antique au fin fond de la cambrousse profonde, avec pour seuls voisins directs les quelques mausolées et autre tombes fraîchement retournées qui s'amassaient dans le cimetière de Bon Temps.

Bon Temps aurait pu être une ville sympa, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années de cela. Quand le top du divertissement consistait à traire les vaches et à jouer aux fléchettes en sirotant une bière. Je comprenais pourquoi un vampire aussi vieux jeu que Bill s'y plaisait. En ce qui me concernait, on aurait tout aussi bien pu me perdre dans le désert que je n'aurais pas vu d'autre différence que l'absence de soulards flanqués de leurs femmes aussi gracieuses que des porcs.

C'était mort.

Sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots.

Bon Temps semblait englué quelque part loin en arrière dans le temps, figée sur elle-même et incapable de sortir de son autarcie. A part le commérage et la voierie, la seule activité susceptible de se révéler distrayante pour ses habitants était le bar tenu par le métamorphe. Sam, je crois. Un chic type, même s'il avait froncé le nez en me voyant arriver la première fois. Avec l'odeur de vampire qui émanait de moi, n'importe quel Supe se méfierait, me direz-vous, et Sam brisa vite la glace lorsqu'il découvrit mon histoire. Il marmonna quelques injures à l'adresse de Bill et de tous les « foutus macchabés » qui rôdaient dans le coin et m'offrit son aide. J'ai été tentée d'accepter, vraiment. Juste avant de me souvenir pourquoi c'était impossible.

Premièrement, ma mort était déjà rendue officielle depuis deux semaines. Tout avait été parfaitement bien orchestré, réglé au centimètre près. Si je n'avais pas senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, j'y aurais cru moi-même. Les vampires avaient opté pour un accident de voiture. J'étais censée traverser la route lorsqu'un camion de transport alimentaire choperait subitement la dingue. Ils sacrifièrent deux vies humaines dans la foulée : celle du chauffeur, et celle d'une jeune fille rousse, à peu près de la même corpulence que moi. Ils avaient mis le feu à la carcasse du camion – lequel avait été préalablement déformé par leurs coups de poing – afin qu'il soit impossible d'identifier les corps. Le seul indice qui me déclarerait morte devant la terre entière était ma gourmette en argent, celle frappée d'un crucifix monumental, que je jetais dans le feu sous les yeux de centaines de prédateurs affamés par l'odeur de la chair crépitant dans les flammes.

Ma famille, atterrée, priait dieu chaque jour pour le salut de mon âme, et le suppliait de me pardonner mon seul et unique pêché d'orgueil : fuir de chez moi pour me rendre à une fête de lycéens.

Stupides fanatiques.

La seule qui me fendit vraiment le cœur fut ma petite sœur, avec ses beaux yeux remplis de larmes et son menton tremblant sous les sanglots, désormais seule face à la folie religieuse de mes parents. Ce fut le seul lien qu'il me fut réellement difficile de trancher.

La seconde raison pour laquelle je refusai l'aide de Sam était somme toute évidente. Aussi bien intentionné qu'il fût, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre un seul vampire, dû-t-il y employer toutes ses forces. Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à être à l'origine de nouveaux meurtres, très peu pour moi.

Bill Compton n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très bavard. En fait, il parlait très peu, pour ne dire que quelques mots. En général, il me fallait lui tirer les vers du nez et ça l'agaçait. Au moins comme ça on était deux. Bill n'était pas vraiment insupportable, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me déplaisait. J'ignorais quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait tout simplement pas. D'un autre côté, il était difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un qui vous servirait de geôlier jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

J'avais bien tenté de m'échapper mais il me rattrapait toujours, où que j'aille me terrer. Alors j'avais juste abandonné.

Mieux valait regarder les choses en face : j'étais condamnée à servir de toutou à un vampire jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable existence.

_Fuck._

Je hais les vampires.

C'est privée d'une famille que je déteste – mais qui restait mon seul et unique foyer – et réduite au statut de bonne à tout faire que je me suis résignée à vivre. Je n'avais pas seulement perdu ma maison, ma liberté et tous mes proches, mais aussi mon humanité, par certains côtés. Je n'appartenais plus au monde des humains. Je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec des amis, siroter un soda en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ne pourrai jamais dire toutes les bêtises possibles, ou me balader seule le soir aussi innocente et inconsciente que toute gamine de mon âge se doit de l'être. Et si je n'étais pas privée de la lumière du jour, je restais dépendante de la nuit et de toutes les créatures dont elle regorgeait.

J'avais voulu quitter ma peau de bigote, voilà qu'on m'en passait une de fangbanger, mon consentement en moins.

Au début je pleurais souvent, maudissais Dieu et Satan, n'importe qui pourvu que ça sorte. Puis j'ai appris à vivre avec. Le matin, quand je me réveillais, le frigo était plein et la table mise. Je pouvais aller où bon me semblait – pourvu que ce ne soit pas chez mes parents – voir qui je voulais, faire ce qui me plaisait. A condition de ne pas m'enfuir, de n'alerter personne et de ne faire aucune esclandre.

Je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Sookie, la petite amie de Bill le ringard.

La première fois que nous nous étions rencontrées, j'avais tenté de la faire culpabiliser, lui faire ressentir toute ma haine et toute ma détresse à travers des mots chargés de venin. Elle avait encaissé, sans rien dire, puis était revenue le lendemain et s'était confondue en excuse, les yeux inondés de larmes, désespérée de ne pouvoir rien faire pour moi et d'être la cause de mon sort.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas continué à la haïr. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, et ne le ferai probablement jamais – non mais _oh_, y avait pas marqué « Sainte Jessica » sur mon front ! – mais elle était la seule à vraiment tout connaître de la hiérarchie des vampires, à comprendre ma situation dans son entièreté, sans préjugés aveugles ni voile d'ignorance impossible à dissiper, et je ne pus la repousser bien longtemps. Elle était la seule capable de me comprendre, même si ça me tuait de devoir l'admettre.

Elle me dégota un job au bar, le Merlotte, histoire de m'occuper plutôt que de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Honnêtement, servir une bande de soulards à longueur de journée en distribuant des sourires à tout-va n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de mes plans. Mais à choisir entre les gros porcs aux mains vicelardes ou la vieille baraque paumée de Bill le démodé, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Au moins les alcooliques parlaient, eux. Et ils avaient un cœur qui bat. Bon, peut-être pas dans la meilleure santé qui soit, et sûrement bouché par le cholestérol et autres joyeusetés dont je ne voulais même pas entendre parler, sans oublier leur haleine puante et leur humour minable, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. J'avais, au moins, l'impression de vivre un semblant de vie normale.

Même si elle était loin d'être brillante.

Sookie s'était fait un point d'honneur à me présenter son frère ainé – plutôt beau gosse mais doté d'un crâne qui sonnait aussi creux qu'un grelot –, sa meilleure amie – une jeune black dotée d'une carrure d'athlète et d'un caractère de teckel –, et quelques autres personnes de sa connaissances dont Terry, Sam bien sûr, Holly et Hoyt. Hoyt était un garçon sympa, le seul qui ait vraiment un soupçon de manières dans ce bled. Malheureusement, il manquait de jugeote et semblait suivre Jason comme un petit chien. Malgré tout, il était doté d'un cœur en or et avait su gagner mon amitié en un temps record.

J'avais également rencontré Arlène, dont le visage s'était décomposé à la vue de mes cheveux roux, beaucoup plus naturels que son espèce d'infâme couleur radioactive. Sans blague, il existait vraiment des coiffeurs capables d'un tel massacre ?

Venaient ensuite deux ou trois habitués du bar, tous plus ou moins limités dans leurs capacités mentales – et je dis ça sans aucune médisance ! – et Lafayette. Ce bon vieux Lafayette avait, comme moi, connu quelques déboires avec nos potes à longues dents. A la différence prêt que, lui, gardait des séquelles plutôt profondes. Il suffisait de faire mention d'un certain vampire blond pour qu'il se mette à trembler comme une feuille en jetant des regards de bête traquée aux alentours. Hormis ce petit détail, il avait la plus grande gueule du conté et ne manquait pas de nous le rappeler à chaque occasion qui se présentait. J'avais d'ailleurs appris pas mal de petits noms d'oiseaux grâce à lui. Je l'aimais bien, même si question fringues et maquillage – _hell_, même en matière de mecs ! – nous n'avions pas du tout les mêmes goûts.

En parlant de fringues, j'en viens d'ailleurs au seul point positif de cette fichue captivité : mon tuteur aillant la carte bleue relativement fournie, j'avais eu carte blanche pour renouveler ma garde robe.

Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne me suis absolument pas gênée.

Si fripes-man avait l'intention de me garder sous son aile à vie, j'avais bien l'intention de le lui faire sentir passer ! En l'occurrence, c'est son compte bancaire qui en a pris un coup. Mais j'avais encore de la ressource. Je comptais bien trouver d'autres moyens de lui faire savoir que mon petit séjour dans sa baraque minable, au pays des ploucs paumé une contrée de minables, n'était vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas de mon goût.

Que voulez-vous… on se venge comme on peut.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Bill le vampire en avait quelque chose à faire. Après ma petite escapade au centre commercial, je l'avais surpris en pleine séance d'hypnose-file-moi-ton-fric-humain-de-mes-deux avec un pauvre type tiré à quatre épingles. Depuis, vider son compte bancaire avait nettement moins d'attraits. J'avais bien envisagé de le planter pendant son sommeil – au sens propre comme au figuré – mais je me doutais bien que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les vampires finiraient par me retrouver. Je n'étais pas particulièrement suicidaire non plus.

Les jours se sont donc succédés, plutôt monotones et pas franchement folichons, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, mon pote le ringard se lève avec la lubie la plus bizarre qui lui ait jamais traversé le crâne :

« Jessica, fais tes valises. Nous partons pour Dallas. »

Et là-dessus, cet imbécile de vampire s'est tiré pour aller rejoindre sa copine, sans toutefois oublier de fermer la porte à clef.

Parfais. Absolument parfais.

Enfermée dans sa baraque branlante, je n'ai donc eu d'autre choix que celui de faire cette foutue valise, entassant mes nouveaux vêtements sans savoir pour combien de temps je partais, ni même pour quelle fichue raison. Pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de toute façon.

Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, j'ai quand même posé la question, à tout hasard, peut-être que Sookie daignerait me répondre ? Blondie s'est effectivement exécuté, non sans avoir jeté un regard interrogatif à son imbécile de Don Juan. Lequel n'a pas daigné lui renvoyer la politesse, mais là-dessus, personne ne fut vraiment surpris. Moi la dernière.

Bref, il semblerait qu'Eric – le grand blond à l'air pas commode de la dernière fois – ait eu besoin des services de notre télépathe nationale. Le but de sa mission ? Retrouver un vampire porté disparu à Dallas, probablement enlevé par la Confrérie du Soleil, une espèce de secte anti-vampires qui rassemblait tous les fanatiques du pays. En tant qu'animal de compagnie de l'autre espèce de ringard, j'étais tenue de participer au voyage, histoire qu'il puisse garder un œil sur moi.

Soufflant bruyamment, je m'étais alors renfoncée dans mon siège d'un air absolument ravi et enthousiaste. Percevez bien l'ironie.

J'avais _hâte_ d'être à Dallas.


	3. King Kong et télépathe à antennes

L'arrivée à l'aéroport de Dallas ne s'était pas faite sans déboires, comme Bill et Sookie semblaient l'espérer. A peine arrivés – Sookie et moi bien réveillées et _Billy-boy_ raide dans son cercueil – un type en costard est venu nous accueillir, flanqué d'une limousine aux portières grandes ouvertes. Honnêtement, je traînais des pieds derrière Sookie, lui laissant le soin de faire preuve de bonnes manières pour deux. Je n'ai donc pas tout de suite percuté que Donkey-Kong était à compter dans les rangs des méchants. Ce n'est que lorsque Sookie m'a empoignée par le bras afin que je ne m'avance pas plus que ça a fait tilt.

Avec son truc de télépathe, elle avait dû entendre quelque chose de pas net. Et qui disait truc qui cloche disait gros problèmes en perspective pour notre pomme : face à quelqu'un doté d'une carrure pareille, nous n'avions pas grandes chances d'en réchapper. Surtout si le type en question comptait procéder par plaquages.

King-kong a percuté qu'on ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon un quart de secondes avant que nous ne nous mettions à courir. Vif comme l'éclair – ou en tout cas plus vif que son propre cerveau – il a attrapé Sookie d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, il agrippait mes cheveux d'une poigne de fer. J'ai moyennement apprécié le traitement. Je me suis mise à crier et à me débattre comme un fauve, traitant notre assaillant de tous les noms – merci Lafayette – quand Bill a surgi de sa boite. En un clin d'œil, il tenait Godzilla en respect, ses doigts fermement enroulés autour de sa gorge. Ses crocs brillaient sous les néons.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous roulions dans la limousine, King-kong à nos côtés, l'air parfaitement imbécile tant l'hypnose de Bill avait été puissante sur la pauvre petite boule de chewing-gum qui lui servait de cervelle.

Une heure après, nous étions installés dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Bill et Sookie dans une chambre close, dotée d'un grand lit double, et moi – dieu merci – dans une chambre à part. Même si elle était attenante à la leur, elle était séparée d'eux par un couloir, deux portes successives, et je soupçonnais même la présence d'un système d'insonorisation. Visiblement, les hôtels spécial vampires étaient habitués à ce que leurs clients ramènent leur fraise avec leurs petits animaux de compagnie.

Tout simplement charmant.

Une fois nos affaires déballées et ce pauvre type interrogé dans les règles de l'art, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de poser mes fesses dans le canapé que mon joyeux tuteur m'attrapait par le fond du pantalon et me trainait à sa suite. Direction : le quartier général des vampires. Ô joie.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée là, assise dans une pièce peuplée exclusivement de vampires, à regarder deux d'entre eux se crêper le chignon comme des gosses. De Stan ou d'Isabelle, je n'aurais su dire lequel était le plus ridicule. Le cow-boy sorti de son western, ou la latino sophistiquée qui lui renvoyait la réplique comme une gamine de maternelle ?

Oh God… Ma vie est un enfer…

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Eric se tenait droit comme un « i ». Et croyez-moi, c'était un sacré « i ». Un « i » majuscule, pour être précise. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le Viking remplissait presque, à lui tout seul, le cadre de la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé. Personnellement, je préférais ne pas tenter ma chance du côté de cette sortie-là, même si la pièce devait être en flamme. Parfaitement immobile, il semblait indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait si l'on omettait ses yeux, deux billes perçantes qui suivaient le manège de Stan et d'Isabelle avec une attention toute chirurgicale, comme s'il disséquait le moindre de leurs mouvements. Lorsqu'ils se portèrent sur moi, je baissais la tête en quatrième vitesse.

Il était furax, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Et toute bonne niaise que j'étais, je n'étais pas bête au point de le chatouiller aux entournures. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il lui suffit de deux minutes de plus pour péter un câble. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'étais heureuse de n'être pas celle qui se tenait dans sa ligne de mire. Tout vampires qu'ils étaient, les deux guignols qui s'amusaient à jouer à la baballe verbale ont littéralement tremblé dans leurs bottes quand le grand méchant vampire (un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, vous vous souvenez ?) s'est mis à gronder comme un fauve. A côté de moi, Sookie s'est raidie avant de se rapprocher discrètement de Bill. Super. Et moi, à qui est-ce que je me collais pour échapper à la colère du Viking ? L'homme invisible ?

Heureusement pour moi, mon ringard de chaperon était non seulement affligé d'un goût de chiottes à la turque en matières de fringues, mais se voyait aussi doté d'un instinct de survie sacrément défaillant. _Billy-boy_ a donc gentiment intimé à son supérieur hiérarchique – un Viking qui avait au compteur la bagatelle de mille petites années de plus que lui – de la mettre en veilleuse et de ronger son frein.

Inutile de préciser que Blondie a moyennement apprécié la remarque.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « merde » (et dans ce cas de figure, l'expression était parfaitement appropriée dans la bouche de notre mort-vivant national), Eric le tenait encastré dans un mur, sa main autour de sa gorge et ses crocs à quelques centimètres à peine de sa jugulaire. Sookie a émit un plainte étranglée à la vue de son cher et tendre suspendu comme un vieux sac de linge sale au bout du bras d'Eric, ses pieds battant lamentablement dans le vide, et a amorcé un mouvement pour les rejoindre lorsque je lui ais pris le bras, la forçant à se rassoir et surtout à fermer son claque-beignet. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était bien qu'elle la ramène avec sa grande gueule et ses manières de chat sauvage. Personnellement, si elle pouvait éviter de le mettre encore plus en pétard, ça m'allait très bien. Je tenais à la vie, nom de dieu !

De leur côté, les deux vampires s'étaient calmés et s'entretenaient à voix basse. Visiblement, Bill n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de cuisiner Eric malgré les magnifiques traces rouges qui ornaient son cou comme un collier, à la différence près que les marques de doigt disparaissaient à vue d'œil, comme si elle fondaient sur l'ivoire de sa peau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, je crus apercevoir une lueur de dédain dans les yeux vaseux de Bill. Je dis vaseux parce qu'entre nous, le marron de ses prunelles, ce n'était pas un marron chocolat. Plutôt un marron caca. Le genre de marron que vous faisait immédiatement penser à cette espèce de boue putride qui stagne au fond des étangs, là où la vase rend l'eau presque collante et où même Tarzan aurait suffisamment d'hygiène pour ne pas avoir l'idée d'y plonger un orteil. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Eric semblait s'être à peu près calmé – comprendre par là qu'il avait l'air disposé à nous tuer rapidement plutôt que de faire durer le plaisir pendant trois jours et trois nuits – et nous fixait désormais comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions allait se mettre à clignoter sur nos fronts. Pas franchement rassurant, si vous voulez mon avis. Puis Sookie eut la meeeeeerveilleuse idée d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

« Je pourrais infiltrer la Confrérie du Soleil ? »

Ma première pensée fut un gros « hein ? » suivit d'un « elle a pété un câble, la serveuse à antennes ! » que Sookie dut entendre, vu le regard mauvais qu'elle me décocha, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que déjà Bill le ringard passait en mode « petit copain dominant et protecteur ».

« Hors de question ! »

Clair, net, précis. Moi, ça me convenait. Mimi suicide, non.

« Bill, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. »

Pourquoi choisissait-elle toujours le mauvais moment pour ramener ses foutus principes de femme indépendante ? Nouveau regard noir de la part de la télépathe dont les oreilles trainaient un peu trop de mon côté, à mon humble avis.

« Jessica et moi pourrions nous faire passer pour deux cousines, deux amies, ou je ne sais quoi qui souhaiteraient intégrer leur cercle ? La confrérie ne connaît pas encore mon visage. A deux, nous éveillerons moins les soupçons. Ca me permettrait de sonder leurs esprits et de trouver l'endroit où ils retiennent le vampire disparu. »

Perso, je la trouvais bancale, sa théorie. Et foutrement dangereuse.

« Sookie c'est de la folie. Tu n'as pas à te mettre en danger pour l'un des leurs, cela ne nous concerne pas ! »

Pour une fois, _Billy-boy_ et moi étions d'accord.

Carrément flippant.

J'allais y aller de mon grain de sel quand Eric coupa court à toute tentative de rébellion.

« Alors c'est entendu. Sookie et la rouquine infiltreront l'Eglise. »

Non mais où il avait vu jouer ça, le Viking ? Hors de question que j'aille jouer les kamikazes pour ses beaux yeux ! Je tenais à la vie, moi !

Remarque, c'est précisément parce que je tenais à la vie que je fermais bien gentiment mon clapet et opinais du bonnet comme le bon petit animal de compagnie que j'étais après avoir croisé le regard d'Eric. Une seule protestation et j'étais bonne pour l'échafaud ! Intérieurement, je maudis Sookie sur sept générations, voire même le double si ça marchait encore ! L'intéressée m'adressa un haussement d'épaules significatif : de toute façon, avec un mort vivant comme petit copain, la descendante n'irait pas bien loin.

Zut.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur – percevez l'ironie – que nous nous préparâmes à infiltrer une confrérie de tarés pour le compte d'une bande de vampires non moins tarés si vous me le demandez. Ma vie est une vraie fête foraine, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si l'on excepte le moment où je me ferai brûler vive par des fanatiques en furie et celui où je me ferai drainer jusqu'à plus soif par mes si chers nouveaux meilleurs amis, j'ai nommé les morts-vivants.

Sous mon sarcasme intérieur, je tremblais de trouille.

Non sans rire, j'avais pas payé pour ça, moi ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on m'oublie. Pas qu'on m'entraine dans une mission suicide pour je ne sais quel principe féministe dont je me foutais comme pas deux ! Ma vie en premier, les principes passent après. J'étais sûre que ce genre de devise épargnerait pas mal de déboires à la blonde écervelée qui fonçait bille en tête dans n'importe quel panade qui passait par là. Pas étonnant que sa vie soit un foutoir pas possible ! De quoi elle se plaignait ?

Nouveau regard ultra-noir de la part de la télépathe en question. Je le lui retournais. Mais c'est qu'elle commençait à me gonfler, à fureter dans ma tête ! Si elle avait un truc à me demander qu'elle le fasse à haute voix, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à lui retranscrire mes pensées mot pour mot, une petite crise d'hystérie en prime.

Bon sang de bois, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de m'entraîner dans cette galère ?

Qu'elle aille au casse-pipe toute seule, j'avais déjà assez donné dans ces foutues histoires de vampires, non ?

Mon subit désespoir dut transparaître sur mon visage car l'expression de Sookie changea du tout au tout. D'irritée elle devint gênée puis coupable, comme prise de remords. Evitant son regard, je m'appliquais à me recomposer mon masque d'adolescente blasée et désintéressée. Même si je savais qu'il était totalement inutile face aux pouvoirs de Sookie. Quoi que je puisse faire, elle avait flairé ma pétoche monumentale depuis belle lurette.

J'espérais que sa culpabilité la boufferait, tiens !

A peine eu-je formulé cette pensée qu'elle soupira fortement, faussement exaspérée. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'elle était soulagée de voir que je restais moi-même malgré tout ce qui me tombait dessus. Ca signifiait que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, non ?

Mais elle pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui pardonne !

Non mais ! Y avait pas marqué « bonne poire », sur mon front, que je sache ?

Soufflant un grand coup, je me suis donc résignée à suivre cette tarée de blondasse qui, je l'espérais, entendait parfaitement tous les charmants petits surnoms dont je l'affublais. J'en avais d'autres en réserve, et je comptais bien faire un inventaire complet de toutes mes vannes sur les blondes d'ici le lendemain.

Maigre vengeance quand on pense que ladite blonde m'envoyait direct au casse-pipe.

Notre petit comité se sépara sur ces entrefaites. Il fut décidé que nous rejoindrions l'église mère de la Confrérie le surlendemain, histoire de pouvoir préparer un bobard qui tienne la route et un jeu d'acteur pas trop minable. Sookie opta pour le scénario classique : un jeune couple en quête de mariage qui vient s'en remettre aux bons soins de la plus catholique des Eglises, leur nièce et demoiselle d'honneur sur les talons. Encore heureux que je n'ais écopé que du rôle de la nièce ! Sookie se retrouvait fiancée à un vioque de quarante et quelques années – quoi qu'après Bill, elle tapait plutôt dans le jeunot, pour le coup – dont je n'aurais pas voulu, même pour faire ma vaisselle. Hugo – car tel était le nom de la bestiole – était l'humain d'Isabel. Un animal de compagnie, un peu comme moi, le sexe en plus. Ew… Pourvu que Bill n'en vienne jamais là avec moi.

Voilà que je me donnais la nausée toute seule…

Le reste de la soirée fut consacré aux premiers ajustements d'un plan foireux qui nous conduirait tout droit dans les griffes de ce taré de Newlin. Sookie, qui avait libre accès à toutes mes cogitations personnelles, n'eu de cesse de souligner l'importance de mon rôle, moi qui venais d'une famille de bigots fanatiques et qui connaissais leur fonctionnement mieux que quiconque dans ce foutu nid à vampires ! J'hésitais entre l'étriper puis l'étrangler ou la tuer et la dépecer ensuite. Je me suis donc fendue d'un cour rapide sur les us et coutumes des gagas du crucifix, expériences vécue à l'appui, et signais par là même mon propre arrêt de mort : en faisant preuve d'un savoir pareil quant au comportement de l'ennemi, je n'avais plus aucune chance de me dégager en terrain neutre et hors de tous les problèmes qui allaient sans aucun doute nous tomber dessus comme une vache larguée sans parachute. J'étais condamnée à marcher avec eux, quitte à me jeter gaiement sur les lames ennemies. Vu la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux d'Eric, j'avais intérêt à coopérer sans broncher : j'y gagnerais quelques jours de sursis plutôt qu'une mort immédiate et affreusement douloureuse.

Avais-je déjà précisé à quel point je hais les vampires ?

Bref ! Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût, et le surlendemain suivit tout aussi rapidement. A l'aube, alors que Sookie, Hugo et moi nous apprêtions à monter dans la voiture d'Isabel – voiture qu'elle nous avait gentiment prêté pour l'occasion, du genre dernier carrosse avant la boucherie –, Eric nous appris enfin le nom de l'imbécile de vampire qui avait été assez bête pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil et qui, accessoirement, causerait notre mort à tous, moi la première !

Le crétin en question s'appelait Godric, et il allait entendre parler du pays !

Enfin, si je m'en sortais…


	4. Barbie et Ken, têtes à claques!

Je m'étais toujours dit que les gens à la télé affichaient un air plastique par pure nécessité, un peu comme s'ils se sentaient obligés d'avoir l'air parfaits pour passer sur le petit écran. Question d'honneur, voyez-vous, on ne plaisante pas avec l'image dans les médias, surtout si l'émission en question doit passer aux heures de pointe dans tous les foyers où les centaines de milliers de ménagères désoeuvrées fixaient l'écran avachies à côté de leurs non moins désoeuvrés de maris. Je ne tardais pas à découvrir que Sarah Newlin, elle, avait un balais coincé dans le tailleur sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

A peine étions-nous descendus de la voiture qu'elle nous accueillit avec un sourire ultra-bright, un du genre tellement lumineux que j'étais presque tentée de lui demander de fermer les stores. Mais étant une jeune chrétienne particulièrement bien élevée (et surtout pas du tout emballée à l'idée d'éventer notre petite mascarade), je fermais bien gentiment mon clapet et lui rendait la politesse en espérant que l'email de mes dents lui brulerait la rétine.

Petite, et sûrement comme toutes les petites filles depuis plus de vingt ans, j'avais été noyée sous les poupée Barbie depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mes parents avaient cependant bien pris garde à renouveler sa garde robe, l'ancienne étant trop choquante pour une jeune fille si innocente – pour sûr, un maillot de bain sur un mannequin en plastique allait faire basculer mon équilibre mental à jamais. Mes poupées à moi avaient donc la même garde-robe pourrie que celle dont j'étais affligée, col en pelle à tarte et manches bordées de dentelle à l'appui. Mais contrairement à moi, ces fichus mannequins accueillaient la nouvelle avec un sourire monstrueux, tellement grand et tellement blanc qu'il me donnait des envies de meurtre.

Pour sûr, Barbie était la fille idéale : on pouvait l'habiller comme la dernière des clochardes, lui arracher les bras, la tête ou les cheveux – et même la marier avec cet imbécile de Ken ! –, elle gardait toujours son éternel sourire de call-girl, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. A mon humble avis, elle était surtout trop bête pour réaliser que les robes bouffantes n'étaient plus à la mode depuis les années trente, que les cheveux qui tombaient au sol par poignées étaient les siens et que Ken était le pire looser que la terre ait jamais porté.

Eh bien, Sarah Newlin était exactement pareil.

En la regardant parler, sourire toujours fermement accroché aux lèvres comme si elle s'était coincé les zygomatiques en cours de route, j'avais le sentiment que la terre viendrait à s'effondrer qu'elle garderait encore cet air bête et réjouis.

Un gloussement déguisé en toux m'informa que Sookie avait _encore_ laissé trainer ses antennes de mon côté. J'haussais les épaules, fatiguée de la fusiller du regard et pas du tout d'humeur à me mettre en colère. J'avais bien trop la trouille pour ça. Sans rire, avec ses dents découvertes comme ça, la femme Newlin me faisait penser à un requin qui essaierait de persuader une sardine de son tout nouveau régime végétarien ! Vous y croiriez, vous ?

Eh bien moi non plus, figurez-vous.

Alors qu'est-ce que je faisais à avancer vers elle en lui souriant de toutes mes foutues dents alors que j'aurais dû être en train de tracer dans la direction opposée, hein ?

Ah, oui.

Eric.

Ce tas de muscles sadique, casse-pieds, effrayant et… ah, petit détail… parfaitement capable de m'arracher la tête si je faisais demi-tour.

Je _détestais_ ma vie.

Bien sagement postée derrière Sookie et Hugo, je laissais la télépathe de service nous faire la démonstration de ses talents de Southern Belle. Elle et moi, nous n'avions pas eu la même éducation. Honnêtement, j'étais parfaitement incapable de sourire à Sarah Newlin en lui adressant un « ravie de vous connaître » enjoué sans avoir l'air de mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Alors je préférais la boucler. Chose que Sookie devrait penser à faire, si vous voulez mon avis, parce que notre pote l'avocat n'avait pas pu en placer une depuis le début de l'entretiens. Enfin c'est eux que ça regardait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'attention de Barbie Newlin se porte sur moi.

Oh, oh…

Je baissais aussitôt la tête et prenais l'air le plus timide et réservé possible, petit détail que nous avions mis au point la veille. La demoiselle d'honneur se devait de paraître aussi blanche que possible. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Voilà que je me retrouvais à jouer la sainte nitouche !

Quoiqu'on n'était pas vraiment loin de la réalité, si on considérait mon parcours jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve embarquée dans ces foutues histoires de vampires ! Quelque chose me disait que je ne resterai pas blanche bien longtemps. Sans rire, entre ma peau ou celle des Newlin, et si le choix devait se faire, ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer la bonne chrétienne, samaritaine en puissance et martyr consacrée. Non, non, non, non, non. Mes jolies petites miches en premier et que les autres aillent se faire frire sur le grill de Satan !

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je faisais dans une famille de chrétiens avec des pensées pareilles ?

Nouveau regard amusé de la télépathe.

Non mais _oh_, le concept de vie privée, tu connais ? Va donc dans d'autre caboche que la mienne voir si j'y suis. Et tant que t'y es, si tu trouves une trace de Godric, c'est légèrement pour ça qu'on est là, tu te rappelles ?

J'aurais bien continué à l'engueuler via télépathie mais miss Castorama dans le derrière – je refusais de croire qu'elle n'avait _qu'un seul_ balais entre les miches, vu la rigidité de sa tenue ! – en décida autrement en se rappelant à mon bon souvenir.

« Et qui est cette jeune fille si timide ? »

Timide ? Moi ? Arf ! Tu tiens le bon bout ma grande, continue comme ça et à ce train là tu finiras par te rendre compte que ton mari est _le_ looser d'entre les loosers dans, disons, deux ou trois-cent ans !

Hon, hon… mauvaise réponse.

« Je m'appelle Marie-Claire, madame. Enchantée… »

Bon, j'avais vraiment eu du mal à sortir le dernier mot, mais l'autre blonde dut prendre ma voix mourante pour une nouvelle preuve d'embarras puisqu'elle s'extasia comme une gamine en pépiant des « elle est si mignonne ! » à tout va. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Je m'appliquais donc à paraître aussi rougissante et embarrassée que possible, comme si dieu en personne venait de me faire le plus beau compliment du monde, et gardais mes réflexions pour moi. Rien de nouveau dans mon horizon, donc, puisque c'était ce que je faisais chaque dimanche à la sortie de la messe, lorsque tous les voisins venaient saluer ma mère et s'enquérir de la bonne éducation de ses filles. J'aurais presque pu être à l'aise, si je ne risquais pas de me faire trucider au premier faux pas !

Sitôt sa passionnante petite tirade sur les jeunes filles en fleur achevée, Sarah Newlin nous entraina gaiement dans son sillage, crinière meringuée au vent. Direction : le bureau de son cher et tendre où l'intéressé nous attendait de pied ferme !

J'aurais dû sentir venir le traquenard à des kilomètres, tellement ça puait le coup fourré.

Mais non.

Je n'ai absolument rien capté, pas plus que ne l'a fait ma chère camarade télépathe qui pourtant avait déplié ses antennes au maximum et placé le curseur sur « furetage maximal ». Comme quoi…

C'est donc en toute confiance que nous entrâmes dans la fosse aux lions. Personnellement, je ne tenais pas plus que ça à faire connaissance avec le révérend Newlin. Je restais donc en arrière, assise le dos bien droit sur ma chaise, la tête basse et l'air intimidé, comme si j'étais prête à lui lécher les bottes en pleurant de gratitude au premier regard qu'il daignerait m'accorder.

Steve Newlin était… comment dire ? Taré ? Ringard ? Retardé dans tous les domaines ? Incroyablement stupide, imbu de lui-même et pas fichu de voir un truc aussi gros que sa propre connerie ? Il y avait de tout ça, c'était certain. Son sourire était aussi faux et aussi commercial que les mamelles de Lolo Ferrari. C'était dire. Il était coincé dans une espèce de costume de pingouin trop serré au niveau du col et frappé d'un motif hideux, un de ceux qui faisaient mal aux yeux. Sa cravate semblait cousue sur sa chemise tellement elle tombait droite et ses pompes brillaient à force d'être cirées par ses larbins. Quant à ses chevilles, n'en parlons pas. Mais le pire restait sans conteste ses cheveux, et alors qu'il entamait les présentations auprès d'une Sookie toute ouïe – dans tous les sens du terme –, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver des airs de brosse à chiottes.

Pardonnez ma vulgarité, mais vous appelleriez ça comment, vous ?

Son espèce de crinière infâme tenait droit sur son crâne, le tout regroupé en une masse bancale qui avait fortement tendance à pencher sur sa tempe gauche, un peu comme s'il avait essayé de se sculpter une mini Tour de Pise dans les cheveux. Avec de la boue. Avec ses fossettes ridicules et ses oreilles de troll pour compléter le tableau, il avait tout de la tête à claques !

Non, mon avis n'était _absolument pas_ objectif. Mais quand le type en question était susceptible de me trucider d'un moment à l'autre, j'estimais être en droit de lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, non ?

L'entretien passa sans que personne ne s'intéresse à moi, ce qui m'allait très bien.

Newlin semblait, en plus d'être un fanatique timbré, obsédé par une cause stupide et intolérant à ses heures, avoir développé un goût pour les opinions foireuses : j'appris ainsi, au fil de la conversation, qu'il méprisait l'homosexualité, cultivait la xénophobie et estimait que toute femme non vierge avant le mariage devait brûler en enfer.

Bien sûr, il nous fallait acquiescer à toutes ses conneries en ayant l'air le plus convaincus possible. Je m'appliquais donc à reproduire le même air de brebis égarée qui vient de trouver son berger que celui que j'adoptais à la messe, celui qui laissait croire à tout un chacun que je buvais tout ce qu'on me disait comme du petit lait et en redemandais une tournée une fois la première engloutie.

Puis nous passâmes au tour du propriétaire. Pendant que les Newlin s'extasiaient sur les beautés dont regorgeait leur église, je sentais Sookie se tendre par à-coups. Elle avait sans aucun doute réussi à pécher quelques infos sur Godric et, à voir la tête qu'elle faisait, je devinais que ce n'était pas particulièrement réjouissant.

Soudain nous nous arrêtâmes devant deux portes closes. Toutes en bois massif, leurs panneaux étaient sculptés de centaines d'arabesque et de faciès de saints et de démons. Les premiers, mains tendues vers le ciel, arboraient une expression sereine tandis que les seconds se tordaient dans les flammes de l'enfer, hurlant et grimaçant comme autant de monstres sortis tout droit de nos pires cauchemars.

Charmant.

En levant un peu les yeux, je distinguais les gonds qui, en argent massif, étaient également travaillés d'une main de maître. Quel gâchis que tant de talent ait été employé au service d'un si mauvais goût… A peine mon évaluation fut-elle achevée que Newlin se retournait, l'air grave, et nous adressait un « Attention à vous » qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« En ouvrant ces portes, il arrive qu'un torrent d'amour et de grâce déferle sur vous et vous emporte si vous n'êtes pas prévenus ! »

Et il avait l'air vraiment heureux de sa phrase, en plus…

Echange de regard rapide entre les deux futurs mariés avant que Sookie ne réponde, l'air le plus gracieux possible :

« On vous promet de faire attention, révérend. »

Lorsque les deux religieux se retournèrent pour ouvrir les portes, je fis mine de vomir. Sookie m'envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un air courroucé.

Mais quoi ? Elle n'allait pas me dire que la petite tirade de Newlin ne lui filait pas la gerbe, tout de même ?

Je lui aurais bien rendu son coup si une lumière aveuglante ne m'avait pas étourdie. Devant nous s'étendait une salle aux dimension colossales, flanquée d'interminables rangées de bancs devant lesquels trônait un autel monstrueux que surplombait une croix dont les contours, noirs dans le contrejour, semblaient floutés tant la lumière en fusion qui se déversait par les grandes baies vitrées nous brûlait les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain de lumière. Je m'attendais presque à voir ma peau rôtir comme un poulet dans son four.

C'est là que j'ai pigé.

La raison pour laquelle Sookie était raide comme un manche à balais et celle qui poussait Eric à employer des méthodes aussi désespérées que d'envoyer trois pauvres humains faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Ils comptaient faire brûler ce vampire au soleil.

Godric.

Ils allaient l'attacher sur l'autel et attendre que l'aube arrive et fasse son œuvre. A en juger par le nombre de sièges présents dans cette salle, ils comptaient en faire un feu de joie, une sorte de barbuc' familial qui rassemblerait tous les fidèles de la paroisse.

Je retins mon souffle en sentant Sookie se raidir encore un peu plus comme une espèce de gorille approchait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Personnellement, après avoir rencontré King-Kong numéro un, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à approcher l'édition deluxe. Mais Steve Newlin ne semblait pas vraiment l'entendre de cette oreille, car c'est tout sourire qu'il nous présenta l'espèce de pachyderme disgracieux qui venait de ramener sa fraise dans la nef.

Gabe – car c'est comme ça que s'appelait notre macaque dopé à la nitro – tenait plus du bloc de muscle que de l'être humain. Carré, bâti comme un ours, il avait des mains immenses et calleuses, aux ongles cassés sertis de terre. Sa tête, une petite boule rasée pleine de rides, semblait enfoncée dans son cou massif, un peu comme un œuf de pâques qu'on aurait fait tomber sur un dôme de pâte à modeler et qui s'y serait enfoncé de quelques centimètres. Son torse massif était bombé vers l'avant, ses jambes légèrement écartées dans la position typique du paon qui fait la roue. Musclor semblait croire que sa musculature lui vaudrait les faveurs féminines.

La seule faveur que je me sentais prête à lui faire était de tourner la tête pour ne pas lui vomir dessus.

Ou mieux encore, de fermer mon clapet.

Décidemment, ça commençait à devenir une habitude !

A mes côtés, je sentis Sookie paniquer de plus en plus. Elle pressa Hugo, lui assurant qu'il nous fallait rentrer, me prenant à parti, mais Newlin ne voulu rien savoir et il nous fut impossible de débarrasser le plancher sans mettre notre couverture en l'air. Le regard angoissé de la blonde me tordit l'estomac et j'aurais presque voulu être télépathe pour savoir quel était son _foutu_ problème et surtout d'où viendrait le premier coup qui me tomberait sur le coin du museau.

Je ne me posais pas la question bien longtemps, soit dit en passant. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner que les « catacombes » – tu parles de catacombes, comme si j'allais gober qu'au bout de cet escalier nous attendait la tombe de ton taré de père, crétin ! – ne faisaient pas vraiment partie du circuit traditionnel de la visite d'une église. Impression qui fut rapidement confirmée par le discours de plus en plus pressé et décousu de Sookie, sans compter l'excuse minable de sa claustrophobie potentielle. J'invoquais moi-même un cours de piano imaginaire qu'il ne me fallait absolument pas manquer, mais rien n'y fit.

Soudain, Gabe empoigna Sookie par le col et la propulsa en avant. La blonde se débattit furieusement, toutes griffes dehors et feulant comme un chat en colère. Un quart de secondes plus tard, je prenais mes jambes à mon coup. L'adrénaline me propulsa en avant et j'aurais battu le record de sprint sur cent mètres si Newlin ne m'avait pas fermement agrippée par le col, m'étranglant sauvagement dans la foulée avant de me tirer en arrière. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, dopée par la peur et la panique, hurlant un flot d'insultes et de menaces qui firent grincer les dents de Sarah avant que son cher et tendre, exaspéré par ma résistance, ne me fracasse la tête contre le béton. Sonnée, je tombais à genoux en pleurant, mes deux mains pressées contre mon front ouvert. Le sang coulait abondamment entre mes doigts écartés et très vite des étoiles noires dansèrent devant mes yeux. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la sensation de deux mains rugueuses qui m'empoignèrent par les bras et me trainèrent jusqu'au bas des escaliers où gisait Hugo, que Gabe avait poussé quelques minutes plus tôt et qui s'était écrasé en contrebas, avant de me jeter dans une cage où se trouvait déjà Sookie. J'eu à peine le temps de l'entendre arriver vers moi, paniquée et tremblante, avant de débrancher définitivement, assommée par la douleur lancinante qui m'écrabouillait la cervelle.

Ma dernière pensée ?

« Si je m'en sors, j'en fais des brochettes, de ce vampire de malheur ! »


	5. Le pire réveil de ma vie

Honnêtement, et si vous me le demandiez, je vous dirais que je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un du matin. Les quelques filles avec qui j'avais partagé un dortoir pendant les retraites religieuses se levaient toutes aux aurores, pas le moins gênées du monde par l'obscurité qui régnait encore au dehors. A peine levées – et sans difficultés aucunes, s'il vous plaît – elles avaient le teint frais, l'œil pétillant et l'esprit vif, elles se préparaient en chantant et restaient sexy malgré leurs cheveux en bataille et leur pyjama démodé.

Dans mon cas, le réveil n'était pas aussi glamour.

J'avais décidé de partir en croisade contre mon réveil, petite bataille personnelle que je menais avec acharnement et application. Chaque matin, la pauvre bête mettait sa vie en péril pour m'arracher du royaume des songes, et encore, elle n'était même pas certaine de m'extirper de sous mes couettes. Une fois tirée du lit, je ne ressemblais pas exactement à une gravure de mode.

Le désordre de mes cheveux n'était pas sexy, mignon ou sauvage. Non, juste buisson ou nid d'oiseau, au choix. Mes yeux ne pétillaient pas, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient joliment voilés par le sommeil comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que Sookie trimballait dans sa valise. Ils étaient bouffis et embrumés, comme si j'étais prête à retomber comme une masse entre mes couettes. Au mieux, ils pouvaient être assassins si vous décidiez de me brusquer. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus. Mon pyjama ? Non sans rire, après ce que je vous ai dit de ma garde robe, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Chez les bonnes sœurs, il n'y avait ni shorty ni débardeur, et encore moins de nuisettes au décolleté affriolant. Juste un bon gros sac de toile informe qui gratte et qui bouffe. Unicolore, si vous avez de la chance, frappé de petites fleurs hideuses si vous êtes, comme moi, accablés d'une chance proche du niveau moins vingt.

Tout cela sans parler de mon humeur de chien et de ma conversation proche de celle du grizzli tiré de son hibernation.

Et bien sachez que de tous les réveils que comptaient mes dix-sept piges bien sonnées, celui-ci était sans conteste le pire.

Lorsque j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, je fus frappée par la lumière crue d'un néon qui me les fit refermer illico, juste avant qu'une douleur lancinante n'explose sous mon crâne. J'avais l'impression qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros s'amusait à me piétiner le cerveau en dansant de la techno. L'horreur. Je m'attendais presque à sentir mon crâne voler en éclats tellement la pression se faisait forte et insistante. Tournant précautionneusement la tête, j'émis une plainte étouffée entre gémissement douloureux et grognement endormis.

Aussitôt, j'entendis Sookie se précipiter vers moi en m'appelant.

Flûte.

Pour jouer les prolongations sous les couettes, c'était grillé.

Deux secondes plus tard, je sentis deux mains hisser ma tête sur quelque chose de plus confortable que le béton rugueux qui m'écorchait le cuir chevelu. Papillonnant des paupières, je chassais peu à peu la lumière aveuglante et m'habituais à l'éclairage impitoyable des néons.

Nous étions dans une espèce de remise à priori banale, si ce n'était le long rideau de barreaux qui nous confinait dans quelques misérables mètres carrés. Tout autour de nous, un bordel monstrueux s'entassait le long des murs. Je distinguais quelques jeux de société, quelques meubles et même – eurk ! – un énorme Christ en papier mâché devant lequel s'agenouillait un ange au visage potelé.

C'est là que je replaçais mes environs.

Nous étions dans les sous-sols de l'église de la Confrérie du Soleil, enfermés dans une satanée cage alors que nous risquions nos foutues vies pour une fichue mission sauvetage confiée par une maudite bande de vampires. J'avais mal au crâne – probablement le front ouvert – Sookie quelques bleus et Hugo, que je distinguais à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'en sortait avec une bosse grosse comme un œuf de pigeon en plein milieu du front.

Brillant.

Tout simplement brillant.

Nous étions dans la merde.

Tout doucement, je me redressais en prenant bien garde de ne pas trop me brusquer, de peur de relancer un nouveau twist chez les rhino en furie. Sookie, qui avait placé ma tête sur ses genoux, m'aida à me caler contre le pied d'une chaise qui trainait par là.

« Oh mon dieu Jessica, tu es enfin réveillée ! Ca fait des heures que tu es inconsciente ! J'ai bien essayé de te réveiller mais tu ne bougeais plus et j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit trop grave mais dieu merci ça a l'air d'aller. Comment tu te sens ? »

Je grognais un truc inintelligible.

Autant pour mon twist chez les rhino. Grâce au bombardement sonique de la blonde, les voilà qui dansaient le tango ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à la fermer, angoissée ou pas !

Elle dut lire dans mes pensées car elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable et s'attela à un examen complet de ma blessure. Je me laissais faire bien gentiment, profitant de ce moment pour me remettre d'aplomb et reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me dégageais de son emprise et me relevais péniblement. Esquissant quelques mouvements, je vérifiais que tout marchait comme avant et soupirais de soulagement.

Bon. Il faut croire que je ne m'en sortais qu'avec le mal de crâne du siècle.

Me retournant vers Hugo, je remarquais son air torturé, ses lèvres pincées et son front couvert de sueur. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, je fus frappée par l'éclat de ses yeux fous qui me toisaient avec une panique à peine rentrée. J'haussais un sourcil et me retournais vers Sookie d'un air interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un mot silencieusement articulé : « claustrophobie ».

Ah.

Puis, ayant fait le tour de tout ce qui devait être enregistré sur ma situation, j'estimais que le moment était bien choisi pour paniquer.

Après tout, si être enfermée dans les sous-sols d'une bande de tarés qui se feraient une joie de me zigouiller illico-presto n'était pas un bon prétexte à paniquer, alors je voyais mal meilleure occasion.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à une séance de panique en règles, avec gesticulations furieuses et cris de harpie à l'appui. Sookie, qui avait d'abord tenté de me calmer par je ne sais quelles paroles apaisantes – comme si elle allait me rassurer avec des « tout va bien se passer, Jessica, Bill va rappliquer et nous sauver _in-extremis_ du barbuc' en perspective » ! Bill ? Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! – finit par s'agacer pour finalement me hurler dessus. Je lui fis remarquer, avec tout le sarcasme dont j'étais alors capable, que si même Eric ne s'était pas risqué à poser un orteil dans cette foutue baraque alors Bill pouvait bien aller se rhabiller ! Et à la mode, de préférence ! Ce à quoi elle répondit que je n'étais qu'une sale gosse insupportable et jamais contente, doublée d'une ado immature et bornée. Je répliquais par toutes les accusations possibles et imaginables, depuis sa part de responsabilité dans la fin de mon ancienne vie jusqu'à sa brillante lubie d'infiltration kamikaze chez les siphonnés du bulbe, l'assommant de reproches et déchargeant toute la peur, la peine et la colère accumulées depuis ces derniers mois.

Nous étions en pleine compétition sonique – il s'agissait de savoir laquelle de nous deux se claquerait les cordes vocales en premier – lorsque la porte du haut des escaliers s'ouvrit en un grand « clac ! » sonore qui nous réduisit au silence, la télépathe et moi, rouges de rage et essoufflées d'avoir tant crié. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, tellement j'étais en colère, mais je ne quittais pas Sookie du regard et la défiais d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. C'est alors que nous entendîmes quelqu'un applaudir. Je réprimais un grondement en avisant l'air réjouis de Steve Newlin qui, sourire enchanté aux lèvres, comme s'il se régalait d'un spectacle particulièrement divertissant, applaudissait tranquillement depuis l'autre côté des barreaux de notre cage.

« Magnifique ! Oui, vraiment passionnant, cette manière que les enfants de Satan ont de s'entredéchirer. On aurait vraiment dit que vous alliez vous étriper ! »

Dans un coin de ma tête, je le remerciais pour l'idée. Mais plutôt que de le lui laisser savoir, je préférais battre en retraite et allais m'asseoir au fond de la cage, genoux repliés contre ma poitrine et dos appuyé contre le mur. Newlin s'installa face à nous, callé bien confortablement sur un siège pliant, Gabe derrière lui. Il nous cuisina pendant une bonne demi-heure, demi-heure pendant laquelle je ruminais ma malchance dans mon coin sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Finalement, exaspéré par notre manque de coopération et par les gesticulations de Sookie, il remonta, nous laissant dans une ambiance pesante et électrique.

Il revint le lendemain, sans plus de succès.

Sookie et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole, et Hugo commençait à craquer, oppressé qu'il était d'avoir été enfermé aussi longtemps dans un espace réduit. Pendant trois loooongues heures Sookie s'évertua à appeler Godric, hurlant son nom à pleins poumons et me refilant le mal de crâne le plus carabiné de l'histoire. La douleur fut telle que je finis par m'agacer et, brisant ma promesse intérieure de ne plus jamais lui parler, je lui intimais de la fermer. Elle me répondit par un regard noir avant de reprendre ses cris là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

« Arrête ça, je te dis, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Sookie se retourna vers moi, les bras croisés et ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

« Et pourquoi ça ? On n'a aucun moyen de contacter Eric ou Isabel, Godric est notre dernier espoir. Avec son aide on a toutes nos chances de se sortir de là. Si tu comptes rester assise en attendant la mort bien sagement, libre à toi, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'imiter. »

Et elle se remit à crier.

Je fis alors claquer ma langue, prodigieusement agacée, et me relevais d'un geste vif avant d'aller me planter juste sous son nez, folle de rage.

« Arrête, j'ai dit ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne sais quel vampire inconnu va venir sauver tes jolies petites miches parce que ses potes à longues dents nous ont envoyés dans ce trou ? Et à supposer qu'il y ait effectivement un vampire coincé ici, tu crois sincèrement que Newlin le laisserait se balader peinard, juste au cas où il aurait besoin de faire sa B.A du jour en sauvant la demoiselle en détresse ? Mais tu vis sur quelle planète ? Redescend sur terre, merde ! Ca fait trois _putain_ d'heures que tu hurles et crois-moi, si moi j'ai mal à la tête, lui doit avoir envie de t'égorger pour te faire taire ! T'as oublié ? Les vampires ont une ouïe ultradéveloppée ! Si Godric est ici, il t'a _forcément_ entendue hurler son nom comme un vieux disque rayé ! Alors soit il n'est pas là, soit il ne peut pas bouger, soit il se contrefous de notre sort. Dans tous les cas tu t'assois dans un coin et tu FERMES TA GUEULE ! »

J'avais fini ma petite tirade en hurlant à mon tour, mes poings serrés sur les bras de Sookie en la secouant comme un prunier. Elle se dégagea d'un geste vif et répliqua aussi sec, me remettant à ma place de quelques commentaires bien placés – lesquels soulignaient, entre autres, mon vocabulaire peu châtié pour une jeune fille convenable et mon manque de bonne volonté dans cette mission – avant de me tourner le dos et de m'ignorer tout bonnement. Je soufflais comme un bœuf et allais me rassoir dans mon coin où je rageais silencieusement pendant plusieurs heures.

Maudite télépathe qui m'avait entrainée dans cette galère !

Maudits vampires qui se foutaient de mon avis comme de l'an quarante !

Et maudite moi qui ne pouvais absolument rien y faire !

Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, je me foutrais des claques pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que _pensé_ à faire le mur pour me rendre à cette satanée soirée ! Si seulement je pouvais me sortir de cette situation, si seulement…

C'est là que je réalisais.

Le moyen de me faire la malle de cette foutue cage.

Vous voyez les personnages de dessin animés qui ont une loupiote qui s'allume au dessus de leur crâne lorsqu'ils ont une idée ? Eh bien j'aurais presque pu m'éclater à jouer les Jacouilles avec celle qui venait d'apparaître au dessus du mien, tellement elle était brillante.

Lorsque Newlin revint, ce soir là, je me trainais à ses pieds comme la brebis égarée qui chercherait à retrouver son troupeau. Je lui racontais mon histoire, comment j'avais péché en faisant le mur, comment je m'étais retrouvée asservie par une bande de monstres sanguinaires qui m'avaient tout pris : ma liberté, ma vie et mon honneur, comment une pute à vampires m'avait forcée à prendre part à cette infiltration, à quel point j'étais terrifiée et désespérée. Je finis par le supplier de me tirer des griffes des vampires, je lui promis la rédemption. J'étais bonne chrétienne, je connaissais les Evangiles sur le bout des doigts et, après quelques passages brillamment récités, je réussis à instiller suffisamment de doutes dans son esprit pour qu'il envoie Gabe vérifier si, oui ou non, une certaine Jessica H. avait été retrouvée morte, brûlée dans l'incendie d'un camion accidenté. Mais je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que de précautions de dernier ressort : la réaction indignée de Sookie, sa hargne et son air trahi lors de ma petite déclaration avaient suffi à convaincre le révérend de ma bonne foi. A ses yeux, je venais de passer du statut de putain de Satan à celui de pauvre âme innocente qu'il fallait sauver des griffes du malin.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Gabe revint avec une liasse de papier fraîchement imprimés, tous à mon sujet, Newlin lui ordonna d'ouvrir les portes de la cage. J'en sortis sous les reproches et les sentences chargées de venin de Sookie à laquelle je ne prêtais aucune attention, me contentant de rejoindre Steve Newlin en baissant la tête, comme si j'étais à la fois honteuse de me présenter à lui aussi souillée et débordante d'une gratitude infinie. Newlin s'adressa à moi comme on s'adresse à un enfant traumatisé et, jouant le jeu du mieux que je le pus, je m'effondrais à ses pieds et pleurais de reconnaissance sous le regard dégouté de Sookie.

Finalement Newlin me fit relever, un grand sourire satisfait scotché sur sa face de poisson lune, et m'entraina vers la sortie. Je ne jetais pas un seul regard en arrière, dans cette cage où étaient restés enfermés mes deux compagnons, sachant pertinemment que dans un coin de son crâne, Sookie avait parfaitement entendu la seule et unique pensée qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit:

« Quand j'aurai retrouvé ce maudit vampire et sauvé nos fesses, je jure de ne plus JAMAIS remettre les pieds dans une église ! »


	6. Spies Jess: mission suicide

Les locaux de la Confrérie du Soleil étaient immenses. Bourrés de fanatiques, certes, mais immenses quand même. Honnêtement, ils tenaient plus de la base militaire que du joyeux camp de vacances pour chrétiens que vantaient les spots publicitaires qui passaient en boucle à la télé. Remarque, le petit écran arrivait bien à faire passer Steve Newlin pour un révérend crédible, alors…

Depuis que j'étais sortie de mon trou, je m'étais appliquée à jouer la niaise à la perfection. Je me serais mis des baffes moi-même. Les deux époux Newlin, en revanche, semblaient gober mon histoire de jeune brebis sauvée du malin comme de l'eau bénite ! Et si Steve avait d'abord semblé extrêmement méfiant, j'avais si bien joué la gourde effondrée de gratitude qu'il ne me regardait plus désormais que comme sa nouvelle arme publicitaire. Imaginez le tableau : une jeune fille sauvée de l'emprise démoniaque des vampires raconte son histoire ! Comment ces infâmes suppôts de Satan l'ont arrachée à sa famille et forcée à une vie d'animal domestique !

Bon, d'un côté, c'était bien un peu vrai…

Je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé, l'espace d'un quart de secondes, pourquoi je ne profiterais pas de l'occasion pour effectivement me faire la malle, disparaître de la circulation et échapper à la vie misérable que me réservaient les vampires. C'est vrai, quoi ! J'aurais très bien pu passer du côté des Newlin et me battre contre l'emprise des morts vivants !

Mais non.

Primo, il fallait être vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ stupide pour croire que les vampires ne me retrouveraient pas si je venais à me faire la malle en douce. Chose que je n'étais pas. Enfin pas totalement, du moins. Secundo, je détestais les Newlin et leur idéologie débile. Mener une guerre kamikaze contre les immortels ? Non merci, très peu pour moi. Et tercio, un sens de l'honneur – à moins que ce ne soit du suicide ? – particulièrement déplacé m'empêchait de laisser Sookie et Hugo pourrir au fond de leur cellule. Sans compter Godric. Quoique dans le cas de ce dernier, ça se discutait. Certes, le laisser griller au soleil devant une bande de fanatiques n'était pas exactement un sort que je lui souhaitais. Mais de là à risquer ma peau pour sauver la sienne, sans même le connaître ou l'avoir jamais vu, il y avait une marge. Disons que dans son cas, Eric me servait de Jiminy Cricket. Vous voyez le genre ? Une satanée bestiole dont il est impossible de se débarrasser et qui vous susurre des « je te bouffe si tu échoues » au creux de l'oreille chaque fois que vous êtes tenté de suivre ce que vous dicte votre instinct de survie, à savoir « fous le camp d'ici et en vitesse ! ».

Ouais, ce genre là.

Donc, me voilà à jouer les spies dans les rangs des adeptes du silice ! Youpi…

Les Newlin, malgré tous leurs efforts pour camoufler le désastre, n'étaient pas des gens très fins. Je dirais même qu'ils étaient carrément stupides. Mon petit numéro de niaise marcha tellement bien que le soir même de ma libération, après un looooooong après-midi d'introduction à la Confrérie et à ses usages, Sarah Newlin me laissa seule dans ma nouvelle chambre attitrée, sans surveillance ni chaperon, parfaitement libre de déambuler dans le camp.

Honnêtement, si ce n'est pas de la bêtise, vous appelleriez ça comment ?

Pas que j'allais m'en plaindre, loin de là !

Soufflant un bon coup, j'avais alors retroussé mes manches et pris mon courage à deux mains – inutile de préciser que je n'ai pas eu grand chose à rassembler et que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais bien gentiment restée planquée sous mes couettes plutôt que d'aller chercher les ennuis – pour aller fureter dans l'église.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment en question je rasais les murs, marchais sur la pointe des pieds et retenais même mon souffle si quelqu'un avait le malheur de passer près de moi. Si je me faisais griller, j'étais cuite ! Au sens littéral du terme, je tiens à le préciser.

En parlant de barbuc', j'avais pu avoir un aperçu de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire dans pas moins de trois jours : brochette de vampire cuisinée sur un échafaud de pas moins de trois mètres de haut sur cinq de large ! Le tout en bois et construit de la main des fidèles, s'il-vous-plaît. Sarah avait eu l'air toute jouasse à l'idée de rôtir du macchabé et j'avais dû, moi aussi, feindre un enthousiasme débordant et une gratitude sans limite devant la vengeance qu'ils allaient m'apporter sur un plateau d'argent. J'avais poussé le vice jusqu'à les supplier d'être celle qui réciterait les derniers couplets de l'Evangile face au démon.

Autant dire que j'avais intérêt à sortir Godric de là si je ne voulais pas me retrouver à jouer les bourreau ringards de je ne sais quelle armée stupide pour un dieu crétin.

Avais-je déjà précisé à quel point ma vie était un enfer ?

C'est donc morte de trouille – et de faim ! Nom d'un Newlin, je crevais la dalle, moi, et personne ne s'était occupé de me nourrir depuis deux jours ! – que j'ouvrais les portes les unes après les autres, cherchant un passage quelconque ou un misérable petit indice capable de me dire où pouvait bien se terrer un vampire de plus de deux-mille ans.

Ah, parce que j'avais oublié de préciser ce petit détail ? Ca faisait partie des petites surprises dont Eric avait oublié de faire mention : le vampire en détresse avait la bagatelle de deux-mille piges à son actif, ce qui faisait de lui à la fois le plus vieux et le plus puissant des morts-vivants de sa communauté. C'était Newlin qui, fier comme un paon, avait lâché la bombe. J'avais ouvert la bouche comme un four et m'étais trouvée à deux doigts de balancer un « ah ben merde alors ! » retentissant qui n'aurait pas manqué de foutre ma couverture en l'air aussi sûrement que Sarah Newlin et soins capillaires faisaient deux. Mais je m'étais retenue.

La question à mille dollars était alors la suivante : comment cet imbécile de pasteur à la manque pas fichu de se méfier d'une gamine de dix-sept ans avait-il bien pu mettre la main sur un vampire de deux-mille ? Parce qu'il fallait qu'on m'explique, là. Honnêtement, la perspective d'une arme anti-vampire ultra-puissante dans les mains d'un zigoto pareil me faisait froid dans le dos, d'autant plus que j'étais la seule suicidaire encore en liberté à fouiner dans ses affaires. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je le sentais mal.

Après un bon quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses, je trouvais enfin une porte dissimulée dans la sacristie, au dessus de laquelle pendait un lourd trousseau de clefs. Je me dépêchais de m'en emparer et testais chaque stupide clef sur cette foutue serrure jusqu'à ce que – enfin ! – le loquet saute dans un « clac ! » métallique. Glissant un œil à l'intérieur, je constatais qu'il y faisait sombre comme dans un four.

Bingo.

Gardant le trousseau bien coincé dans ma paume – parce que, évidemment, une future demoiselle d'honneur digne de ce nom ne venait pas à l'église en jean et en baskets, noooon ! Elle se ramenait en robe du dimanche qui gratte et qui n'a pas une seule foutue poche ! – je tâtonnais le long du mur et trouvais un interrupteur que j'actionnais en retenant mon souffle. Plus morte de trouille que moi à cet instant là, c'était la crise cardiaque assurée. Parce que si Newlin et toute sa bande de désaxés de fanatiques me flanquaient les foies, les vampires, eux, me filaient carrément les jetons. Et il y avait de grandes chances pour que je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec l'un d'entre eux, plus puissant que tous les autres, qui aurait sûrement les crocs après son petit séjour chez tonton et tata Newlin. Vraiment, j'avais un don pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles. J'allais finir par y passer, un de ces quatre !

Sitôt le petit bouton actionné, donc, les néons s'allumèrent un à un dans une suite de flashs aveuglants qui me firent battre des paupières pendant plusieurs secondes. La lumière artificielle, crue et agressive, s'écrasa contre quatre murs de béton nu, rugueux, où était cloué un unique crucifix de plâtre et de bois. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre et la pièce ne comptait en tout et pour tout que trois meubles : un lit, une chaise et un bureau.

Tu parles d'une prison…

A ce moment-là, quelque chose me frappa : il n'y avait ni barreau, ni chaînes, ni menottes, ou quoi que ce soit de cet acabit. Non, juste une porte de bois avec un stupide loquet en vieille ferraille. Suffisant pour enfermer un humain mais absolument dérisoire face à un vampire.

Zut.

Je m'étais trompée, Godric ne pouvait pas se trouver là.

Jurant entre mes dents, j'allais faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose attira soudainement mon attention.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je sursautais comme si on venait de me brancher sur une prise de deux-mille volts, les deux mains plaquées contre mes lèvres pour étouffer mon cri. Dans ma surprise, je lâchais la porte qui se referma toute seule, heureusement sans faire trop de bruit. Devant moi se tenait un adolescent d'à peu près mon âge – si ce n'était plus jeune – à l'air robuste et dont la carrure, solide et affirmée, était noyée dans des vêtements de toile amples. Sa peau était tellement blanche qu'elle paraissait devenir translucide sous les néons, à l'exception de son col où je distinguais un collier de tatouages tribaux. Son tee-shirt, bien que large, était dépourvu de manches, laissant entrevoir ses bras qui, je n'en doutais pas une seconde, n'auraient aucune peine à me briser la nuque si l'envie lui en prenait. Il était pieds nus.

Relevant la tête, je détaillais son visage, son cou puissant, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres pleines et son nez droit, je fis un détour par ses cheveux, coupés courts, parsemés de quelques épis et d'un beau châtain foncé, pour enfin m'arrêter sur ses yeux.

Bon, OK j'avoue, ce type était canon.

Mais par tous les Johnny Depp du monde, si j'avais eu ne serait-ce que le commencement du plus petit béguin pour sa trombine – d'accord, d'accord, pour son corps aussi, bande de pinailleurs ! – toute idée romantique me quitta définitivement lorsque j'affrontais son regard.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, nuancés de gris aux alentours de l'iris, mais ce n'était pas mon souci principal. Non, ce qui me tracassait, c'était ce qu'ils exprimaient. Cette fatigue infinie, cette lassitude accablante de quelqu'un qui a déjà tout vu, tout entendu, et tout éprouvé, plus que n'aurait pu le faire n'importe quel adolescent normal.

Eh ouais, la dure réalité me percuta de plein fouet.

Adieu rêves guimauves et fantasmes stupides !

Cet individu qui se tenait devant moi, ses deux bras le long du corps dans une posture qui se voulait inoffensive, n'était pas plus adolescent que moi j'étais none. J'avais devant moi un vampire de deux-mille ans. Un vampire dont le regard, sombre, las et fatigué, me détaillait de haut en bas.

Je déglutis péniblement.

Bon, c'était déjà ça de fait.

J'avais trouvé Godric…


	7. Chaussette!

Godric ne correspondait pas exactement à l'image que je m'étais faite d'un fossile de deux-mille ans. Pour être tout à fait honnête – et surtout pour parler franchement – il était même sacrément bien conservé. Bien bâti, fort et solide comme un roc, il avait cependant gardé quelques rondeurs de l'enfance qui adoucissaient son apparence. S'il s'en était donné la peine, il aurait même pu paraître fragile, tant son visage avait gardé ses mimiques juvéniles. Mais de ce côté là, impossible de s'y tromper : ses traits étaient figés dans une expression neutre, comme si rien ne le concernait ni ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il avait l'air en retrait, peut-être même un peu désabusé, comme un spectateur qui regarderait un même film pour la centième fois consécutive. Et plus que tout, il avait l'air vide. Je veux dire, pas vide comme ces imbéciles de Barbies vivantes qu'on voit dans les pubs pour grosse bagnole rutilante ou pour les supermarchés, du genre tout dans l'apparence et rien dans le crâne, non. Mais plutôt vide comme… vide. Comme s'il était là mais abonné absent en même temps. Comme s'il me voyait mais qu'il s'en fichait. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il attendait que je dise quelque chose, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait rien qu'il n'aurait déjà cent fois entendu et que ça l'ennuyait par avance. Particulièrement irritant comme impression, si vous voulez mon avis, mais je n'allais pas me risquer à le lui faire savoir : n'oublions pas qu'il avait l'âge d'être l'ancêtre des ancêtres de mes ancêtres. Voire même encore quelques échelons plus tôt.

Argh !

Secouant vivement la tête dans l'espoir – vain – de me remettre les idées en place, je fis prudemment un pas en arrière et gardais la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à l'ouvrir et à décamper au moindre problème. Pas comme si ça servait à quelque chose, de toute façon, mais ça avait au moins le don de me rassurer. Inspirant un bon coup, je cherchais à accrocher son regard et parlais d'une voix incertaine.

« Godric ? »

Bien ma grande, encore deux ou trois cent ans et tu arriveras à sortir une phrase normale ! Sujet, verbe, complément, ça a l'air dur, hein ? _Merde !_

Même à moi, ma voix me paru faible et mal assurée. On aurait dit qu'il allait me bouffer si je faisais trop de bruit.

…

Eh, minute ! Il était PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE de me bouffer si ça lui chantait ! Et c'était bien mon problème !

Ressentant mon malaise – ou par simple flemme de parler – Godric hocha la tête. Je m'autorisais une expiration soulagée.

Bon. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me transformer en casse-croûte. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais il n'y avait tout de même pas moyen pour que je me décolle de cette porte ! NO-WAY-IN-HELL. Pas non plus stupide, la rouquine !

Une minute passa sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne bouge. Moi parce que ma réserve de courage était arrivée à son terme depuis belle lurette, et Godric… eh bien Godric, allez savoir ce qui se passait sous son crâne. Ses yeux cobalt ne me quittaient pas une seule seconde – même pas pour battre des paupières ! – et j'avais l'impression qu'il me disséquait du regard, qu'il m'analysait point par point, du roux pétant de mes cheveux jusqu'au plombage de ma molaire gauche (plombage obtenu à la suite de la carie du siècle, résultat de deux mois de trafic de chocolat entre membres de la chorale. Malheureusement, l'incident donna l'alerte aux sœurs qui eurent tôt fait de démanteler le réseau…). Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et examinais la pièce afin d'éviter son regard.

Ce type me filait les jetons.

Eric me flanquait la frousse : il était sans pitié, méprisait les humains et ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas photo : si j'avais le malheur de le contredire, je pouvais être sûre qu'il se ferait un plaisir de m'égorger comme un porc en deux secondes chrono. Bill n'était pas tellement mieux. Il avait cette espèce d'aura glauque et pas très nette qui le suivait partout. Il était le genre de type qu'on surveille du coin de l'œil, même inconsciemment, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de préparer un truc louche. C'était aussi le prototype du parfait stalker. Pas franchement rassurant pour une jeune fille de mon âge, si vous voulez mon avis. Et les autres vampires, que ce soient les deux guignols de Dallas – le cowboy et sa copine la bimbo – ou les espèce de fauves montés sur leurs voitures démolies qui m'avaient accueillie lors de ma petite virée chez les Springter, étaient tous plus ou moins menaçants. Ils étaient aussi explosifs que des gamins. Des centaines de gamins pourris gâtés et capricieux parfaitement capables de provoquer un bain de sang dès que quelque chose les démangeait un peu trop.

Une belle bande de fous dangereux, quoi.

J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de pétocher devant les vampires.

Mais lui, Godric, me collait des sueurs froides d'une toute autre façon.

Que ce soit Eric, Bill ou je ne savais quel autre taré de mort-vivant que j'avais eu le bonheur – notez bien l'ironie – de rencontrer étaient tous effrayants pour une bonne raison : Eric me zigouillerait sans l'ombre d'un remord, Bill était louche et les autres vampires me lorgnaient comme leur casse-croûte. Godric, lui, n'était… rien. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. En le regardant, je fus incapable de déterminer s'il me considérait comme un insecte sous ses pompes, le kebab qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'enfiler ou je ne sais quelle souris de laboratoire avec laquelle il pourrait faire mumuse. Et ça, c'était encore plus flippant que tous les Vikings enragés du monde. Sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, j'ignorais totalement sur quel pied danser.

Devais-je, comme avec Eric, m'écraser plus bas que terre et verrouiller mon claque-beignet à triple tour ? Ou bien pouvais-je me permettre, comme avec Bill, de laisser libre cour à mon sarcasme et m'exprimer à peu près normalement ? _Hell_, ce type avait deux-mille piges ! Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Que je le vouvoie ?

Si ce genre de questions n'avait eu pour but que d'éviter de froisser sa sensibilité, croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elles ne m'auraient pas taraudée longtemps. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, une seule erreur de ce genre pouvait me coûter ma jolie petite tête ! Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire trucider pour une faute d'étiquette. Sans blague, dans le genre mort débile, ça battrait des records !

Finalement, ne supportant plus le silence et flippant comme une tarée à l'idée de me faire découvrir en pleine séance d'espionnage, je déglutis un bon coup, pris une grande goulée d'air – qui, d'ailleurs, eu du mal à passer – et décidai de me lancer.

Comme dirait l'autre, advienne que pourra.

De toute façon j'étais cuite.

« Ecoutez, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Les Newlin sont dans l'arrière-cour avec leur troupeau d'imbéciles et je ne sais pas quand ils reviendront. Le soleil n'est pas encore totalement couché mais en passant pas les sous-sols on pourra attendre la nuit et récupérer Sookie et l'avocat d'Isabel. »

J'avais débité mon texte à une allure hallucinante, un peu comme si l'angoisse poussait les mots dans ma gorge jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déversent d'entre mes lèvres à une vitesse folle. Un peu comme avec une seringue qu'on vide : quand la pression est trop forte, le sérum fuse façon geyser.

Tu parles d'une comparaison !

Godric haussa à peine un sourcil et cette simple réaction semblait être un exploit. Il avait l'air de n'entraver que couic à ce que je lui dégoisais. Comme si je venais de lui parler le chinois d'avant sa naissance ! Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de plan d'attaque, l'ancêtre ou quoi ?

Comme en réponse à mes questions intérieures – et surtout parce que je commençais à sérieusement m'agiter, moi ! – Godric daigna me gracier d'une phrase.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

…

Sans rire, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique – pour moi, j'entends, parce que ce n'était pas comme si mon pote le vampire avait été en quelconque danger de mort, enfermé qu'il était dans son trou ! – je crois que j'en aurais ri. Ouais… Comme une dinde. Mais dans ce cas de figure précis, la question me laissa stupide. Je veux dire, j'étais là, ventousée à ce foutu battant de bois, enfermée entre quatre murs avec le Brad Pitt des morts-vivants – version adolescente, bien sûr – et, si ce n'était pas suffisant, j'avais une bande de malades qui gravitaient aux alentours, prêts à me renvoyer dans les sous-sols de leur église avec ma charmante compagne la télépathe et son tout nouveau fiancé la tête de lard claustrophobe. Alors oui, je crois que j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de regarder Godric comme s'il était le dernier des crétins, l'air absolument crétin moi-même et la bouche ouverte comme une imbécile de carpe.

Mais vous voulez savoir le pire ?

C'est que je lui ai répondu, à l'autre gâteux !

« Quoi ? Euh…Je m'appelle Jessica. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de l'ancêtre vampirique, puis plus rien.

Sans rire, on pataugeait dans la semoule, là ! Que fallait-il que je fasse pour qu'il se bouge ? Que je le frappe ?

Dieu que l'idée était tentante…

Pour peu que j'accepte de finir en steak haché !

Heureusement pour moi, Godric sembla (enfin !) se secouer les puces. Après le faciès absent et absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il arborait il y avait à peine quelques secondes, son air alerte et sérieux me fit presque peur ! Ses prunelles s'étrécirent subitement et il bougea si vite que j'en eus le vertige. Heureusement que j'étais appuyée contre cette satanée porte, sinon j'étais bonne pour me retrouver les fesses par terre ! Quoique la perspective était plutôt tentante, ou du moins préférable à ma situation actuelle : je me retrouvais avec un vampire juste sous le nez, ses yeux bleus perçants plongés droit dans les miens comme s'il essayait de m'hypnotiser. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'inquiétais de mon haleine qu'il ne manquerait pas de repérer, collé comme il l'était à deux centimètres de mon visage. Tout bien réfléchi, heureusement que je n'avais rien mangé depuis des lustres ! Au moins j'évitais l'haleine Mac Do'.

Mon dieu, mais j'étais stupide ou je le faisais exprès ?

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de me fustiger mentalement car mon fossile de tôlard se mit à parler très vite, hâté qu'il était par l'urgence. Ce qui, après trois longues secondes d'élucubrations débiles de mon pauvre cerveau, me fit – enfin ! – pétocher.

Uh oh…

Pour qu'un vampire de sa trempe ait l'air aussi inquiet, ça devait être grave.

« Cache-toi.

_ Hein ? »

Si la stupidité de ma réponse et la lenteur de mon cerveau d'humaine l'agacèrent, Godric n'en montra rien et se contenta de me balancer au fond de sa cellule, me faisant accroupir derrière son lit avant de me jeter sa vieille couverture miteuse sur la tête.

Non mais, oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces manières de maroufle ? Il avait été élevé chez les ours, le Bieber des vampires, ou quoi ?

Je me serais bien mise à râler si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de me faire égorger et si la porte de la cellule ne s'était pas ouverte sur un Steve Newlin dans toute sa splendeur, coiffure dégueu' au vent et Tour de Pise frémissante de colère. Du moins c'est ce que je supposais, puisque tout ce que j'étais capable de voir de là où j'étais joyeusement planquée c'étaient ses pompes lustrées et les pieds nus de Godric qui avait stratégiquement pris place sur le rebord du lit, bloquant en partie la vue du révérend sur ce qui devait lui sembler n'être qu'un infâme tas de linge sale.

Quoique, jetée en bordel comme je l'étais, je commençais à comprendre les états d'âme d'une vieille chaussette…

« La porte n'était pas verrouillée. » constata bêtement Newlin sans même tenter de masquer sa furie grandissante.

Partagée entre pousser un énorme « duh ! » et trembler comme une feuille, je pris le parti de jouer les chaussettes à la perfection, allant même jusqu'à retenir ma respiration dans l'espoir de parfaire ma technique d'imitation du vêtement inoffensif. Peine perdue, il m'a bien fallu respirer.

Flûte !

De son perchoir, Godric ne répondit rien, attendant calmement la suite.

« Cette pute à vamps de poil de carotte est venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah, tiens, j'étais redevenue une trainée des boulevards ! Et puis…

…eh, pas si vite ! _La poil de carotte t'emmerde, tocard !_

Un reniflement furieux dut m'échapper car aussitôt le pied gauche de mon nouveau super-pote le vampire vint m'écraser les doigts. Je retins un couinement douloureux et angoissé en songeant qu'il lui suffirait d'une simple petite pression du talon pour me broyer la main sans lui faire plus d'effet que s'il venait de marcher dans de la purée !

Message reçu cinq sur cinq : je suis une chaussette.

« Répond, vampire ! Elle est venue ici, oui ou non ? »

Son petit coup d'éclat se termina en un glapissement très peu masculin, si vous voulez mon avis, alors qu'il se retrouvait avec un vampire sous le nez en une fraction de seconde. Sur le coup, je compatis : cette foutue vitesse vampirique vous refilait les foies du diable ! Sans compter que tout Apollon qu'il fût, personne – pas même moi ! – n'apprécierait d'avoir les crocs de Godric à moins de cinq centimètres de son propre visage. L'intéressé sembla enfin capter le truc puisqu'il recula d'un pas en lui adressant de fausses excuses.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

A cela Newlin rajusta sa cravate, habitude débile visant à lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance. Le message était passé comme une lettre à la poste : Godric pouvait lui tordre le cou en un claquement de doigts, si ça lui chantait, et le curé semblait l'avoir légèrement oublié.

J'espérais que quelqu'un lui rafraîchirait la mémoire, un de ces quatre, avec sons et images à l'appui !

Un raclement de gorge plus tard, Newlin revint tout de même à la charge. Coriace, le révérend !

« Alors elle était là, oui ou non ? »

Godric haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, la porte est ouverte. Elle a dû partir en emportant les clefs. »

Son ton poli et patient le faisait ressembler à un adulte qui expliquerait calmement les choses à un enfant attardé. J'étouffais un rire malgré ma situation désespérée avant de brusquement me rappeler à l'ordre.

Jessica, _chaussette_ !

Newlin souffla d'exaspération, pinça les lèvres et lui adressa un « bien ! » qui sonna comme la fin de la conversation. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque, avant de refermer la porte, il tenta – vainement, cela va de soi avec cette espèce d'abomination sur pattes – de sauver l'honneur :

« Et pour l'amour du ciel, faites-donc votre lit ! Vous avez bien dû apprendre à quoi ça servait, depuis votre époque de sauvages, hm ? »

Et hop ! Il était parti.

Je jouais encore les poches-à-petons pendant quelques minutes, histoire d'être certaine qu'il ne se repointe pas la seconde suivante avant de finalement me redresser, la couverture toujours fermement maintenue autour de ma tête comme un longue cape un peu miteuse. Je tombais nez à nez avec une main tendue dans ma direction, prête à me remettre debout. J'hésitais un instant. Levant les yeux, je rencontrais le regard de Godric.

Il me regardait avec une expression toute particulière, complètement différente du scanner chirurgical de tantôt et loin du regard vide auquel j'aurais pu m'attendre. Il n'était même pas effrayant – bon, d'accord, quand même un peu, mais pas plus que n'importe quel autre vampire –, juste pensif. Et profond. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne cherchait plus à disséquer mon corps du regard, mais qu'il voulait atteindre mon âme. Je déglutis. Difficile de ne pas se sentir toute petite face à un tel regard. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où ma mère me faisait la leçon après l'une de mes sempiternelles bêtises.

Eh, j'avais le sang chaud, moi !

Je pris finalement le parti d'accepter son aide et le laissais me remettre d'aplomb sur mes deux jambes, la couverture toujours fermement maintenue sur ma tête ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Je me sentis rougir bêtement avant de reprendre ma main et de lâcher la couverture en grommelant un « merci » presque inaudible. Enfin… inaudible pour moi, j'entends, parce qu'avec ses super tympans de mort-vivant, j'étais certaine qu'il avait entendu mon « merci » comme si je le lui avais crié à la figure ! Il opina simplement du bonnet sans me quitter du regard. Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Je n'eus cependant pas à me balancer bien longtemps car il commença à me faire la leçon deux microsecondes plus tard.

« J'en conclu que tu es cette fameuse… hôte… qu'il a égarée ? »

Une hôte, hein ? Je retins un reniflement irrité. Remarquez, ça avait le mérite d'être joliment formulé ! Bientôt j'aurais droit à « dame publique » ou « fille de joie » ! La signification n'en restait pas moins la même…

Trainée.

Mon absence de réponse et ma grimace irritée semblèrent lui suffire puisqu'il embraya.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de partir et rentrer chez toi. Trainer ici n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille. »

Hagarde, j'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ouvrit puis refermai la bouche comme une carpe, incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents tellement j'étais sur les fesses.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

Je sentis la chaleur caractéristique qui indiquait que mes joues étaient en train de prendre feu. Et pas de la bonne façon.

Non mais il croyait quoi, l'ancêtre ? Que ça m'amusait de jouer les spies chez cette bande de fous furieux ? Que je faisais ça pour le fun ?

J'avais l'air d'une suicidaire ?

La réplique jaillit d'entre mes lèvres avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ou même de m'en empêcher.

« Je ne suis pas là par plaisir ! »

Oh, oh…

Triple chiottes.

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester une chaussette, en fin de compte…

Les yeux de Godric se firent plus durs mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reprendre. Quitte à être morte, autant l'être en essayant de rattraper le coup.

« Je suis venue pour vous sortir d'ici. C'est le shérif de Louisiane et les vampire de Dallas qui nous envoient. »

A la mention d'Éric, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Ce fut si bref que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas rêvé. J'espérais secrètement que tout mon babillage mettrait cet imbécile de Viking dans une panade monstrueuse, tiens ! Et si ça pouvait lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant et ses crocs de supérette dans le processus, j'étais prête à laver tous les pavés de Dallas à la brosse à dents ! Voire même ceux de New York, tant qu'on y était.

« Tu es venue ici pour…

_ Vous sortir de ce trou à rat, c'est exactement ça. »

Au léger froncement de sourcil qui froissa très discrètement ses traits, je devinais que Godric n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que je le coupe en plein milieu d'une phrase. Je me mordis aussitôt la langue.

Comme si ça allait arranger les choses, tiens !

Je ruminais bien gentiment ma stupidité dans mon coin lorsqu'il laissa échapper un soupir qui sonnait un tantinet exaspéré. Message reçu cinq sur cinq : je lui tapais sur les nerfs. Eh ben c'était réciproque, si ça pouvait le consoler ! Pour l'amour du ciel, quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à bouger ? C'est là que je décidais d'y aller franco. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, de toute façon : si ce vampire ne me drainait pas jusqu'à plus soif à cause d'un mot de travers, ce serait Newlin qui aurait une descente de lit en peau de rousse ! Tant qu'à faire, autant partir en faisant ce que je faisais de mieux: jouer les ados casse-couilles et lui balancer ses quatre vérités en face !

« Bon on va faire simple, OK ? Vos deux potes à longues dents ont sonné le Viking lorsque vous avez disparu, Eric a sifflé sa télépathe de service qui s'est pointée avec son imbécile de copain lequel se trouve être mon… euh… tuteur. »

Tuteur, c'est ça ouais…

Godric sembla vouloir réagir mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Résutat, je me suis faite trainer jusqu'ici pour aller jouer les infiltrées dans une église remplie de tarés dont le chef prévoit de faire griller du vampire à la prochaine aube. La télépathe et l'avocat se retrouvent enfermés dans je ne sais quels sous-sols dégueu' et si je ne vous sors pas de ce merdier non seulement personne n'en ressortira vivant mais en plus Eric trouvera un moyen de me faire ressusciter pour me zigouiller lui-même. Alors…

_ Je ne veux pas m'en aller. »

…

_Pardon ?_

Ah là pour le coup, il m'avait coupé la chique, l'ancêtre.

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités. Godric détourna le regard, un air profondément triste et peiné peint sur son visage.

« Je suis sincèrement navré d'avoir causé tant de soucis, mais je ne souhaite pas quitter cet endroit. »

Mais il était sénile ou quoi ? Il se croyait où, en maison de retraite ? Parce qu'il allait droit à l'euthanasie, là ! La voix me fit défaut à tel point que je pris plusieurs grandes inspiration, comme prête à parler, pour me raviser à la dernière seconde et ne laisser échapper que des sons étranglés par la surprise. Et peut-être bien un peu le désespoir, aussi. C'était comme si je me retrouvais prise dans un mauvais film. Vous savez, le moment où le héros est dans un moment critique et où son dernier espoir s'envole par la fenêtre, juste histoire de rendre le scénario _encore_ plus tragique ? Bien sûr, dans les films, Superman trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir comme un chef. Moi, j'allais direct à l'abattoir.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

Et ma voix avait une sonorité incrédule et désespérée qui n'échappa à personne, pas même à moi. Godric eut l'air encore plus triste mais ne fléchit pas. Au contraire, il releva vers moi des yeux plus déterminés que jamais.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer chez toi ? »

OK, cette fois, j'étais carrément en pétard. Je me mis à aller et venir rageusement dans les quelques mètres carrés de la pièce en agitant des bras et en jurant d'exaspération.

« Bon sang, non ! Si je fais ça je me fais trucider ! Il faut que vous veniez avec moi ! »

Je m'arrêtais net dans mon emportement lorsqu'une main ferme et froide se referma sur mon bras, me clouant sur place. Je frissonnais malgré moi en constatant que sa poigne enroulait mon bras entier sans aucune difficulté, prête à me broyer les os si je venais à me débattre. Je serais bien morte de peur sur place s'il n'avait pas parlé, sa voix profondément mélancolique et pas plus forte qu'un murmure en pleine tourmente.

« Dans ce cas je suis désolé. »

Que… ?

J'eus à peine le temps d'hausser un sourcil que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant la silhouette anguleuse de Steve Newlin et celle, massive, de ce pataud de Gabe. Je pâlis considérablement. Une puissante vague de peur vint me nouer l'estomac comme j'avisais le rictus haineux de Newlin.

« Toi ! » éructa-t-il en me pointant de son index graisseux (résidu de gel, peut-être ? A moins que ce ne soit sa complexion naturelle… Eurk !)

« La pute à vampires ! Tu croyais qu'on se laisserait tromper si facilement ? »

A vrai dire j'espérais, oui. Et je restais convaincue que les Newlins n'étaient pas ceux qui étaient à l'origine de la brillante révélation selon laquelle je n'étais peut-être pas si clean que ça. L'un des fidèles, peut-être ? Dans ma panique, je tentais stupidement de me défaire de la prise de Godric sur mon bras. Effort complètement inutile, évidemment, puisque pas une seule fois sa main ne se desserra. Le seul changement notable dans son attitude fut cet air sincèrement navré teinté d'une touche de regret qui assombrit ses yeux lorsqu'il me remit aux bons soins de Gabe dont la poigne, aussi rugueuse et délicate que celle d'un ours, me tira des larmes que je refusai de verser. Je me débattis inutilement, réussissant à lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac qui lui fit lâcher prise quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et m'attrape de nouveau par le poignet, beaucoup plus fortement que précédemment ce qui m'arracha un couinement douloureux. Puis il me maintint un bras dans le dos, poussant si fort que je sentais mon épaule sur le point de se démettre et l'y maintenant avec un plaisir sadique.

« Ca t'apprendra à essayer de t'enfuir, garce ! »

Désespérée, je tournais des yeux implorants vers Godric, priant, espérant, suppliant même pour qu'il change d'avis et vienne me sortir de ce pétrin. Je n'y trouvais que ce même regret et une lueur de désapprobation envers Gabe. Newlin vint se poster juste en face de moi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa tête se secouant de gauche à droite dans la posture typique du professeur qui s'apprête à faire la leçon au cancre de la classe.

« Tututututututut, Miss Hamby… Inutile de vous débattre. Vous ne voudriez pas abîmer cette jolie épaule, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je réprimais mes larmes et le toisais avec tout le mépris et le dégoût dont j'étais capable.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » sifflais-je, ce qui me valut une nouvelle pression sur mon bras tordu qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Godric esquisser un mouvement puis s'arrêter, de nouveau immobile. La rage qui j'avais contre Steve Newlin se reporta sur lui, et pendant l'espace d'un instant j'envisageais de lui hurler un flot d'insulte au visage.

Ce type allait me laisser crever la gueule ouverte sans bouger le petit doigt !

Un sanglot m'échappa.

Ah bravo Jessica ! De tous les crétins congénitaux du monde c'était moi la reine ! Je savais bien que les vampires n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande d'enfoirés qui ne se préoccupaient que de leur petite personne et se foutaient du reste comme du dernier jour d'Armageddon ! Et pourtant j'avais espéré… _bêtement, stupidement_ espéré que ce type viendrait à mon secours.

A cet instant je crois que je n'avais jamais haï personne comme je haïssais ce vampire. Cet imbécile de vampire qui n'en branlait pas une et qui avait le culot de paraître sincèrement désolé, comme s'il venait simplement de me laisser tomber un marteau sur les doigts plutôt que de me condamner à une mort certaine !

Newlin eut un sourire faussement indulgent avant de se pencher vers moi, son visage répugnant à deux centimètres du mien. Je grimaçais de dégoût.

« Je vais te dire un petit secret. » souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, comme si nous étions deux connaissances de longue date qui partageaient un secret.

Il pointa un doigt en direction de Godric tandis que son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ton ami ici présent n'a jamais été forcé à quoi que ce soit. Non, il est venu tout seul, comme un grand. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge comme je sentais la terre s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Dardant un regard ahuri dans sa direction, je croisais une fois de plus le regard de Godric.

C'était vrai.

Tout était vrai.

Toute cette fichue merde qui sortait de la bouche crasseuse de ce putain de révérend n'était rien d'autre que la _foutue_ vérité !

Je m'étranglais de rage et sentis les larmes finalement couler librement sur mes joues comme je réalisais que j'avais risqué ma vie – que nous avions _tous _risqué notre vie – parce qu'un abruti de vampire suicidaire n'avait pas été foutu d'avertir ses collègues et de faire ça proprement ! Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cran de le faire tout seul ou parce qu'il voulait la jouer mélodramatique, peu m'importait !

Ce type venait de causer notre mort à tous avec ses conneries égoïstes !

Et l'impuissance me consumait de l'intérieur comme je m'étouffais dans ma haine et ma colère, toutes ces émotions passant par mon seul regard qui le tua sur place. Il soutint le contact et ne détourna pas une seule fois les yeux, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il avait parfaitement saisi tout le dégoût que je lui adressais. Quant à cet imbécile de Newlin, il frétillait sur place. La victoire le rendait euphorique et je me pris à regretter de n'être pas un vampire, juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui tordre le cou à angle droit !

Puis Gabe m'entraîna hors de la cellule et j'eus à peine le temps de jeter un dernier regard en arrière avant que la porte de bois de ne referme sur Godric. Ses yeux contenaient toutes les excuses du monde mais à cet instant cela ne fit qu'attiser ma colère et je me mis à hurler en me débattant de plus belle, ignorant délibérément la douleur dans mon bras et celle qui suivit lorsque Gabe raffermit sa prise sur moi. Finalement, ils me ramenèrent dans les sous-sols où je fus jetée rudement sur le sol. Je ne me relevais pas et hurlais tout mon soûl, de lourds sanglots se brisant dans ma gorge comme je pleurais le plus fort possible, me foutant pas mal de l'affolement de Sookie qui s'agitait tout autour de moi ou de la panique claustrophobique d'Hugo qui semblait avoir atteint des sommets. Je pleurais comme une gamine de cinq ans, bruyamment et abondamment, déchargeant toute ma rage et mon désespoir sur le sol de béton nu des sous-sols. Je savais pertinemment que de là où il était, Godric entendait le moindre le mes reniflements mais je m'en foutais. J'allais mourir, de toute façon.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute.


	8. Le Saint Père se bat contre Sherlock!

Deux jours étaient passés depuis ma petite révélation personnelle. Après avoir mis mes deux compagnons de geôle au courant, je m'étais écroulée dans un coin de la cellule pour ruminer à mon aise.

Je détestais les vampires.

Mais plus que tout, je détestais Godric.

Pendant qu'Hugo commençait à perdre lentement mais sûrement la boule, Sookie s'était fait une mission de raisonner ce crétin de vampire à grand renfort d'élans rhétoriques et de discours philosophiques hurlés entre les trois barreaux de notre pauvre, stupide cage. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lui dire de la boucler. Je n'émis même pas le plus petit grondement agacé.

Pour tout dire, j'étais complètement anéantie.

Désespérée de me retrouver pieds et poings liés devant la mort, aussi certaine de périr qu'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Effrayée, aussi. Honnêtement, qui ne serait pas mort de peur devant la perspective de finir en brochette pour religieux siphonné du cervelet ? Mais plus que tout, plus que la peur panique et le désespoir qui m'assaillaient comme une tonne de brique qu'on me balancerait sur le crâne, j'étais furieuse. Prise d'une sainte rage qui grondait au fond de moi et qui n'attendait qu'un signe, un seul mot de travers pour exploser à la surface. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais tordu tous les barreaux de cette satanée cage pour aller décapiter ce vampire le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible ! J'en aurais profité pour faire la peau à tous les malades dont regorgeait l'église, sans oublier cette satanée télépathe dont les cris perçants me tapaient royalement sur le système !

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, je me balançais stupidement d'avant en arrière, genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine et mes ongles profondément enfoncés dans la chair de mes mollets pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans l'hystérie. Le mur de béton me griffait le dos par intermittence, entamant profondément la peau délicate de mes omoplates sans que je ne fasse rien pour soulager la douleur. J'étais à la fois à des kilomètres de m'en soucier et affreusement consciente que ce simple picotement n'était que le début d'une torture beaucoup plus longue et élaborée dont je ne ressortirai pas vivante.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi désespérée de ma vie. Remarquez, je n'avais pas non plus joué les spies pour vampire suicidaire tous les jours de ma sainte existence !

Et c'était reparti.

La boucle de colère et d'appréhension n'avait de cesse de se répéter encore et encore, tant et si bien que je me rapprochais dangereusement du précipice qui me ferait tomber droit dans la folie.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sookie avait cessé ses supplications inutiles, faute de voix pour continuer à crier. Mais le silence fut de courte – très courte – durée car deux secondes s'étaient à peine écoulée qu'Hugo prenait la relève, sa voix grave et rocailleuse brisée par la folie se répercutant entre nos quatre murs avec plus de force que celle de Sookie.

« Eh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je dois aller aux toilettes ! Laissez-moi sortir, c'est urgent ! »

En boucle.

Non stop, pendant quinze bonnes minutes, cet imbécile d'avocat réclama les pipi-room en sautillant sur place et en secouant les barreaux de la porte verrouillée, ajoutant un tintement métallique infernal à son concert de gémissements pitoyables. Si Sookie m'avait tapé sur les nerfs, ce type les utilisait comme punching-ball !

« La ferme… » grommelais-je tout bas, la tête profondément enfoncée entre mes bras croisés sur mes genoux.

Bien sûr, il n'entendit rien et tapa plus fort encore, sa voix montant d'un octave comme il frappait fébrilement sur les barreaux.

« La ferme ! »

Toujours aucune réaction, et ce bruit incessant qui me poussait lentement mais sûrement dans les affres de la folie.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! Eh, oh ! Quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Mes poings se serrèrent d'avantage sur mes mollets, mon souffle se hacha tandis que la colère grondait en moi.

J'allais égorger ce pauvre type sur place, s'il continuait comme ça !

« S'il-vous-plaît !

_ La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, _**LA FERME **_! »

Mon hurlement eut le don de lui clouer le bec l'espace d'un instant, instant pendant lequel son regard fou, voilé par la claustrophobie, rencontra le mien, malade, torturé et submergé par la rage. J'avais crié si fort que désormais j'haletais bruyamment en serrant les dents, tous mes traits crispés dans une expression hideuse et meurtrière. J'avais l'impression de montrer les crocs, tellement j'étais en colère ! Je me sentais prête à me jeter à sa gorge au moindre mot de travers, mes poings me démangeaient de le rouer de coups et mes ongles ne demandaient qu'à lui lacérer le visage jusqu'à ce que même sa bimbo de vampire ne le reconnaisse plus ! Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, nos deux folies se percutant de plein fouet dans l'espace exigu de la cage. L'atmosphère était si lourde et électrique que je perçu Sookie réprimer un frisson, son esprit sûrement bombardé par les pensées maladives qui grouillaient dans nos deux cerveaux à l'agonie. J'avais l'impression de sentir mon âme se tordre de rage et de douleur, entrer dans un lent cycle d'autodestruction que nourrissaient ma haine, ma peur et ma colère. Un cycle qui avait été amorcé par les vampires et dont la rotation inlassable avait été scellée par Godric lui-même, signant par là mon arrêt de mort.

J'étais pitoyable.

Finalement, je me laissais mollement retomber contre le mur. Ma tête devint lourde, vide et embrumée, mes membres semblaient peser des tonnes et mon esprit baignait dans une espèce de brouillard anesthésiant que j'accueillis à bras ouverts. J'enregistrais à peine le mouvement de Sookie qui tendit une bouteille vide à Hugo afin qu'il y soulage sa vessie, son air surpris lorsqu'elle lu dans ses pensées ou même son ton accusateur lorsqu'elle affirma qu'il était la taupe qui avait aidé Newlin à nous envoyer dans ce trou. C'était comme si j'étais là, mais absente en même temps. J'étais comme une ombre, un fantôme qui entendrait tout mais qui aurait oublié comme réagir.

De toute façon, la liste des personnes qui auraient ma mort sur la conscience était déjà longue, alors un de plus un de moins… qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Bill, Sookie, Eric, les deux guignols de Dallas, les Newlin, Godric, Hugo, les vampires en général…

Je n'avais même plus la force de haïr le monde entier.

J'allais mourir de toute façon.

C'est pourquoi j'écoutais à peine la conversation qui se tint entre Sookie et Hugo. J'entendais leurs mots mais n'enregistrais rien, comme si les syllabes s'enchainaient sans que je puisse les comprendre. Dans leur joyeux babillage, je retins à peine l'idée de dépendance au sexe vampirique, le changement drastique de rythme de vie et le refus d'Isabel de le transformer. Si je n'avais pas été aussi anesthésiée par le désespoir, je crois que je n'aurais pas manqué de laisser échapper une flopée de jurons bien sentis.

Quoi, ce type nous avait vendus parce que sa copine refusait de lui faire la peau ?

Parce qu'il avait des insécurités ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas sur un pied d'égalité avec sa partenaire de baise ?

Mais il vivait où, l'avocat ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que le pays des Bisounours n'existait pas, ou quoi ? _Bien sûr_ qu'il était inférieur à sa copine, de toute façon même sur un plan humain le type en question était en dessous de tout, alors…

Je ne sais plus très bien par quelles élucubrations de demoiselle amoureuse Sookie a répondu.

Pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de toute façon.

Toujours est-il que son argumentation mit tellement l'avocat en pétard que lorsque Gabe repointa sa masse de muscle dans nos sous-sols, il se rua vers la porte comme s'il venait de voir apparaître le Saint Père.

« Ah, Gabe ! C'est bon elles savent tout, inutile de me retenir ici plus longtemps. Je vais avoir besoin de protection rapprochée à partir de maintenant et… »

L'espace d'une microseconde, je me demandais comme ce type avait fait pour devenir avocat. Je veux dire, même moi, une gamine de dix-sept piges pas franchement brillante en classe et shootée à l'endorphine, je savais que la Confrérie du Soleil ne voyait Hugo que comme un fangbanger imbécile qui avait retourné sa veste et dont il faudrait se débarrasser comme d'un kleenex après usage. Il ne pensait quand même pas _sincèrement_ que Newlin allait le prendre au sérieux et le protéger comme l'un des siens, si ?

Vu l'air perdu qu'il afficha lorsque Gabe l'empoigna par le col, _si_, définitivement si, il était assez naïf – ou stupide, les deux se valent – pour y avoir cru.

Puis le poing de musclor lui fracassa la mâchoire. Son corps fut projeté contre les étagères de métal qui s'écroulèrent sous le choc, vomissant des piles de magazines religieux sur le sol de béton. Gabe entrepris ensuite de briser consciencieusement chacune de ses côtes, tapant du pied comme un bourrin dans la poitrine d'Hugo qui, à terre et presque inconscient, ne put qu'encaisser en gémissant.

Si j'avais été amorphe jusque là, la violence avec laquelle ce taré de Godzilla tabassait l'avoca suffit à me remettre les pieds sur terre. Littéralement.

Je bondis sur mes pieds comme si on venait de me mettre sous électrochoc, le brouillard dans mon esprit se dissipant aussi vite qu'il était venu. D'un coup, tout devint plus clair. Les sons, les couleurs et les images, tout devint si vivant que j'avais l'impression de m'être reçu une gifle magistrale en pleine face ! Le temps que je réagisse, Sookie s'était déjà jetée dans la bagarre en hurlant. Aussitôt, l'attention de Gabe se reporta sur elle et il la balança contre le mur le plus proche avant de la projeter au sol. Il se dirigeait droit sur elle lorsque je réagis enfin.

Non mais _oh_, il croyait faire quoi, là, le branchiosaure ?

Si quelqu'un avait le droit de tabasser la télépathe, c'était moi et personne d'autre !

Complètement stupide comme raisonnement, j'en conviens. Mais dans le feu de l'action, c'est tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête avant que je ne me jette sur son dos en hurlant un « dégage, King-Kong » qui lui défonça les tympans. Resserrant mes bras autour de sa gorge, je plantais mes ongles dans la peau tendre de son cou et le lacérais de toutes mes forces, creusant de profonds sillons qui coururent jusqu'à sa clavicule. Gabe hurla en ruant, ses deux bras massifs m'empoignèrent par les cheveux, tirant de toutes ses forces afin de me faire lâcher, mais je tins bon.

Galvanisée par la peur et la rage accumulées pendant ces deux jours passés à être enfermée dans cette cage, je laissais libre cour à toute la violence qui bouillait au fond de moi et qui me nouait les tripes en des milliers de nœuds qui ne demandaient qu'à claquer sous la pression. Je hurlais, frappais, griffais et mordais dans chaque parcelle de peau à ma portée, cognant des pieds et des poings en y mettant toutes mes forces, malgré la douleur qui me vrilla le dos lorsque Gabe se détacha de Sookie pour me cogner violement contre le mur une fois, puis deux, toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce que je lâche prise. Aussitôt Sookie vient à mon aide et nous réussîmes à le maîtriser pendant un quart de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à m'envoyer un gifle retentissante qui me projeta sur le côté et me sonna momentanément. Luttant contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de m'emporter, je repoussais le brouillard qui floutait mon champ de vision et me débattais avec la douleur pour me redresser sur mes membres tremblants. Les hurlements paniqués de Sookie résonnaient à mes oreilles et je jurais bruyamment en retenant un sanglot. J'avais mal partout, j'avais peur et _bordel_, je ne voulais pas finir comme ça ! Attrapant un chandelier en guise de gourdin, je trébuchais sur mes propres pieds et me redressais le plus vite possible avant de l'abattre sur le crâne de Gabe en hurlant. Agenouillée au dessus de Sookie, pantalon ouvert, il tituba un instant avant de se reprendre et de m'attraper par le poignet, me projetant en avant pour m'envoyer un coup de poing qui me fit voir trente-six chandelles. Je m'écrasais au sol, près de Sookie qui hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait tandis qu'il relevait sa robe. Un nœud effroyable me retourna l'estomac et je sentis les larmes affluer dans mes yeux. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'était emparé de mon corps et je me mis à sangloter tout en essayant vainement de me relever, les yeux rivés malgré moi sur la silhouette de Sookie qui se débattait sous les assauts de Gabe.

Ce type allait la violer, bon sang !

Je pleurais plus fort encore, incapable de me contrôler tellement j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça, j'avais peur d'y passer aussi, je ne voulais pas voir ça et encore moins savoir que ça s'était passé !

Oh mon dieu j'aurais tout donné, père, mère, frangine et même sainte trinité pour me trouver ailleurs que dans cet endroit ! Pour être bien au chaud dans ma chambre, en sécurité dans le confort idyllique de ma famille, toute imparfaite qu'elle soit ! Tout plutôt que ça !

Etouffée par les sanglots, je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces. Un cri terrible s'échappa de ma gorge et s'éleva dans les sous-sols. Un cri chargé de terreur, de détresse et de désespoir. Un cri qui dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons chargés à bloc se vident et que je m'étouffe dans mes larmes. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Gabe disparaisse dans les airs.

Les hurlements de Sookie cessèrent aussitôt, remplacés par le bruit de sa respiration haletante et celui de mes pleurs tandis qu'elle se redressait tant bien que mal. Trébuchant sur ses propres membres, elle se rapprocha de moi sans quitter quelque chose des yeux, un point qui se trouvait droit devant elle et que je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir.

« Godric ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, presque un souffle inaudible qui aurait pu passer inaperçu mais qui résonna dans le soudain silence de la pièce. L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Quant à moi, je ne relevais même pas la tête, me contentant d'étouffer du mieux possible mes sanglots qui refusaient de s'arrêter. La peur et la tension de tantôt, mêlées au soulagement que tout soit terminé, me rendaient la tâche quasi-impossible. En temps normal, j'aurais été morte de honte de pleurer comme un bébé devant témoin – devant cet imbécile de vampire, qui plus est ! – mais à ce moment-là, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. Il fallait que j'évacue tout ça, que je lâche prise et que j'expulse tout une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pourquoi je me laissais faire lorsque Sookie me pris doucement dans ses bras, posant ma tête sur ses genoux et passant une main tremblante mais qui se voulait réconfortante dans le désordre de mes cheveux. Ses propres nerfs semblaient lui faire défaut : je sentais son estomac se contracter spasmodiquement, signe des hoquets qu'elle luttait pour refouler.

Peu à peu mes sanglots se calmèrent, me laissant une impression de fourmillement désagréable dans le visage. Lorsque je me jugeais capable de contenir le flot de mes larmes, je me redressais en position assise et me séchais le visage du revers de la main, remerciant Sookie sans toutefois la regarder dans les yeux. La honte de m'être ainsi donnée en spectacle – sans compter ma pauvre fierté qui avait été bien mise à mal, avec toutes ces conneries ! – commençait lentement mais sûrement à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le maelstrom de mes émotions. Bon signe, donc. Ca signifiait que je redevenais cette bonne vieille Jessica, même s'il allait me falloir encore un peu de temps pour remettre le masque en place.

Sookie ne dit rien, même si je sentais son regard concerné suivre le moindre de mes mouvements. Quant à Godric, je n'avais même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il me regardait. Ses prunelles pesaient sur mes épaules aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait une chape de plomb.

Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, je me recomposais et me décidais enfin à affronter son regard.

A quelques pas devant moi, aussi séduisant et dangereux que la première fois, il maintenait Gabe dans les airs d'une main sur sa gorge, sa silhouette d'adolescent jurant effroyablement avec la force terrifiante dont il faisait preuve en tenant en respect un gorille de cet acabit. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre, complètement blanc, sans aucune autre expression qu'une contemplation presque indifférente. Pourtant, lorsque je rencontrais ses yeux, j'y décelais une étincelle de culpabilité qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

J'avais autant envie de le gifler que de l'embrasser.

Mais bon… puisqu'il venait de nous sauver la mise – et surtout parce qu'il pouvait me démettre le coup en un claquement de doigt – je pouvais bien réserver la claque pour plus tard. Quant au « merci de m'avoir sauvé les miches », il pouvait se gratter ! Après tout, c'était bien de _sa_ faute si nous nous étions retrouvées dans cette panade monumentale ! Je me contentais donc de l'observer bêtement, le défiant du regard de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire sur ma petite démonstration de faiblesse de tantôt.

Il soutint une nouvelle fois mon regard, ses yeux métalliques se plantant sans détours dans le bleu des miens.

Au bout de sa poigne, Gabe s'agita.

« Godric… C'est moi, Gabe… »

Un frisson remonta le long de mon épine dorsale tandis qu'une grimace dégoûtée pris place sur mon visage. La seconde suivante, Godric lui brisait la nuque.

Son cadavre retomba lourdement au sol, masse désarticulée aux pieds du vampire le plus puissant du Texas. Je retins ma respiration.

Je n'avais jamais vu personne se faire tuer sous mes yeux.

_Hell_, je savais que les vampires étaient tous des meurtriers, mais entre savoir et constater, il y avait une sacrée marge que je n'avais jamais été tentée de franchir !

Maintenant, c'était chose faite.

J'avais devant moi un meurtrier, un vrai de vrai, et mes yeux étaient scotchés sur le corps inerte de Gabe, ce type qui était si menaçant quelques minutes plus tôt et qui désormais ne ferait plus de mal à une mouche.

Ce type qui était _mort_.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je ne parvins pas à ressentir la plus petite once de tristesse face à son sort. Même pas un poil de culpabilité devant autant de froideur et un tel manque de compassion de ma part. Pour tout dire, j'étais même contente qu'il soit mort.

Relevant difficilement les yeux, je rencontrais une fois de plus le regard de Godric. Ce regard triste, désolé et empli de regrets.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. »

Merci Sherlock !

Tu parles d'un scoop…


	9. Newlin, il craint

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais contente de voir apparaître cette masse de muscle de satané Viking, je crois que je serais morte d'une crise de rire. A moins que je n'étrangle le pauvre petit plaisantin qui aurait eu le malheur de prophétiser la nouvelle. Dans tous les cas, « Viking » et « Youpi ! » n'allaient pas dans la même phrase. Encore moins si ladite phrase ne comportait pas un quelconque « pieu » ou « pilon d'argent » dans l'équation. Bref, je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi jouasse à l'idée de voir apparaître Eric dans ces foutus sous-sols. Alors imaginez ma surprise quand cette montagne de pectoraux pourvue de crocs s'est agenouillée aux pieds d'une demi-portion comme Godric, lequel, n'oublions pas, faisait facilement la moitié de sa taille et à peine le tiers de sa largeur ! Sans compter que notre pote le suicidaire avait l'air d'un bambin à côté du dernier mannequin de chez playboy. Cela dit, en y réfléchissant par deux fois, il n'était pas si étonnant que ça que Monsieur Janvier s'écrase devant Bieber. Il suffisait de se rappeler que Godric avait deux fois son âge et bénéficiait de cette jolie petite baguette magique que possèdent tous les créateurs sur leur progéniture : l'ordre absolu et inaltérable. Si je devais traduire ce charabia en babillage humain, je dirais que Godric être le bosse, Eric la fermer et obéir.

Dieu ce que j'enviais ce crétin de morveux millénaire !

Enfin… dans une certaine mesure, hein. Parce que le délire suicidaire ne m'attirait pas vraiment, sans compter le côté meurtrier avide de sang frais et tout le toutim vampirique qui allait avec.

Voilà que je recommençais à dérailler.

Concentre-toi, Jessica, ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer !

J'étais presque tentée de secouer bêtement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Vous voyez le genre ? Un peu comme lorsque vous avez l'impression qu'une purée de pois a élu domicile sous votre crâne et qu'il n'y a qu'en agitant le ciboulot que vous pourrez vous en défaire. Voilà, ce genre là. Eh bien ma purée de pois personnelle était tellement dense que chacun de mes neurones tournait au ralenti et s'attardait sur des élucubrations parfaitement inutiles plutôt que se focaliser sur des choses autrement plus importantes. Comme, par exemple, comment sortir vivante de cet asile de dingues.

M'enfin de ce côté-là, j'avoue que pour une fois ce n'était pas trop grave : un coup de baguette magique et hop ! Voilà Eric qui m'attrape par le col et me propulse en avant, talonnée par Sookie. Direction : la surface ! J'eus à peine le temps de jeter un regard en arrière avant que cette montagne de muscle de Viking ne me plaque contre un mur, sa main fermement collée sur ma bouche pour étouffer la moindre de mes plaintes.

OK, OK, j'ai pigé. Pas bouger pas parler.

La –ridiculement minuscule – partie de mon cerveau encore en état de marche commençait lentement mais sûrement à enregistrer ma situation. En clair, pendant que je me débattais avec mon néant personnel, Godric avait ordonné à son tendre rejeton de sauver les humains – autrement dit la télépathe et moi – sans créer d'effusions de sang. Voilà pourquoi nous nous serrions dans un coin sombre – et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'un Viking de son acabit, ça prend de la place ! – plutôt que de foncer droit vers la sortie en égorgeant tout ce qui passe. Pas que l'idée me paraisse plus attrayante, comprenons-nous bien. Le temps que la voie soit libre, j'avais réussi à dissiper le brouillard qui m'abrutissait l'esprit. Disons que j'avais récupéré à peu près soixante-dix pourcents de mes capacités intellectuelles. Les trente pourcents restants étant consacrés à la panique et à l'hystérie les plus totales. Une journée normale chez les vampires, somme toute.

Je redescendis sur terre en sentant la grosse patte du Viking me presser d'avancer.

On ne désobéit pas à un grizzli dans son genre. Non, on s'écrase bien gentiment pour éviter de se faire empalucher pour la dernière fois de sa courte vie.

Nous nous frayâmes donc bien gentiment notre chemin jusqu'à la porte principale, passant de coin sombre en coin sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste plus d'autre alternative que celle d'avancer au grand jour. Devant les deux lourds panneaux de bois se tenaient trois hommes armés de chaines, de pieux et de fusils. Je supposais que les balles étaient de bois ou d'argent, sans quoi leurs flingues leur seraient aussi utiles qu'une aiguille à tricoter face à un requin. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une alarme monstrueuse – avec loupiotes et tout le toutim – se mit à retentir dans l'église. Aussitôt la nef se vida de ses fidèles. Hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards, tous se ruèrent dehors par la porte principale, nous contraignant à nous terrer dans notre coin jusqu'à ce que la vague soit passée.

C'est ce moment précis que notre imbécile de télépathe nationale choisit pour la ramener avec sa romance à deux balles et son Don Juan en pâte à carton.

Non mais sans rire, il lui manquait vraiment quelques cases, à la serveuse à antennes !

« Pourquoi Bill n'est-il pas venu ? »

Parce qu'il faisait dans son froc rien qu'à l'idée de ramener ses miches de mort-vivant dans l'antre des Newlin ?

Parce qu'il préférait vivre plutôt que de se faire démembrer pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse ?

Ou, si ce n'était pas assez clair comme ça, parce qu'il se fout de ton sort ?

J'aurais bien formulé mes hypothèses à haute voix si Eric ne m'avait pas coiffée sur le poteau.

« Son affection pour toi obscurcit son jugement. Il serait capable de tuer tous les humains présents dans l'église pour te sauver. »

Mouais… Ce n'était pas vraiment mon avis mais ça ferait l'affaire. Du moment que Sookie fermait son claque-beignet, tout m'allait.

Mais évidemment, lui demander de la fermer revenait à lui demander la lune !

« Parce que tu ne le ferais pas, toi ?

_ Je me contente de suivre les ordres de Godric. »

Il y eut alors un moment de flottement durant lequel j'espérais secrètement que Sookie la ferme et s'écrase pour de bon. Et devinez ce qui arriva ?

Ouaip, elle sortit une énormité encore plus monumentale que la précédente !

« C'est ton créateur, n'est-ce pas ? »

On applaudit la détective du jour !

« Il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous. »

…

_What the fuck ?_

Non, sans blagues, elle avait des envies de suicide, la Southern Blond ou quoi ? Règle numéro un chez les vampires (ou du moins chez Eric) : l'amour est une connerie d'humains qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à les affaiblir.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas suffisamment bornée et stupide pour avoir manqué l'admiration et la dévotion qui flambaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant Godric. Je m'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de ce lien affectif si fort entre les deux vampires. Qui aurait cru que cet enfoiré de Shérif si froid, calculateur et arrogant puisse porter une telle affection à qui que ce soit ? Par certains côtés, la remarque de Sookie était on ne peut plus juste. Mais _merde_, ce n'était pas le genre de remarques qu'on faisait à un vampire vieux d'une dizaine de siècles ! Surtout quand on connaissait le caractère de merde du vampire en question !

Mais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Eric ne l'égorgea pas sur le champ. Il se contenta d'un regard lointain et d'une réponse vague :

« N'utilise pas de mots que je ne comprend pas. »

J'aurais bien émis un reniflement sarcastique si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de me faire trucider. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que cet imbécile de Viking rêvait de mettre Sookie dans son lit. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée sur place, contrairement à ce qu'il me réservait si j'avais le malheur de le contrarier. CQFD, comme dirait l'autre. Je restais donc bien gentiment dans mon coin, attendant que les deux blonds aient terminé de se murmurer je ne sais quelle imbécillité à l'oreille et que la tension sexuelle qui planait dans l'air de dissipe.

Qu'ils se sautent dessus une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on n'en parle plus, nom d'un Newlin en string !

Un regard courroucé de la télépathe me parvint par dessus l'épaule d'Eric. Je lui adressais ma plus belle grimace de morveuse exaspérée.

Quoi ? Si ça ne te plaît pas d'entendre tes quatre vérités alors ne laisse pas traîner tes maudites antennes de mon côté !

Imbécile de serveuse voyeuriste.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, Eric affichait un sourire avenant et poli. Et bien je vais vous dire une chose : si j'avais trouvé que son rictus sadique habituel était effrayant, ce n'était que de la gnognotte face à ce sourire-là. Un Eric qui avait l'air aimable était mille fois plus flippant que tout ce qui m'avait été donné de voir jusqu'ici.

Encore heureux que son air avenant ne m'ait pas été destiné, tiens ! Je crois que j'en aurais fait une crise cardiaque !

C'est donc complètement flippée que je regardais le Viking approcher les trois gardes et montrer patte blanche. Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai parlé de Sarah Newlin ? Mais si, vous savez bien, l'image du requin qui essaie de faire croire à une crevette qu'il a viré végétarien. Eh bien Eric, c'était exactement ça. Sauf qu'entre nous, et si je devais choisir, je sauterais dans les jupons de l'épouse Newlin plutôt que de devoir me retrouver à l'autre bout de cette face souriante scotchée sur la trombine du prince des Vikings !

Mais visiblement, les trois crétins devant leur porte étaient trop bêtes pour sentir venir le danger même lorsque celui-ci s'annonçait à grand renfort de cornes de brume et de clairons. Un petit coup d'hypnose et hop ! Eric les avait dans sa poche. Enfin… presque, parce qu'à peine m'étais-je fait cette réflexion que Sookie me grimpait dessus en hurlant « pieux ! » de toutes ses forces. Aussitôt Eric se saisit de la main du pauvre inconscient qui avait cru pouvoir zigouiller le grand méchant loup et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Trois secondes plus tard, deux des trois gardes avaient déguerpi la queue entre les jambes et Sookie engueulait Eric pour qu'il ne tue pas le troisième. Je les laissais à leur joute verbale et m'empressais de décrocheter la porte et poussais de toutes mes forces sur le lourd battant de bois qui grinça sur ses gonds. L'air frais du soir me frappa de plein fouet et j'en aurais presque pleuré de joie si je n'avais pas vu toute une troupe de soldat du soleil se diriger droit vers nous, tous armé jusqu'aux dents et prêts à en découdre.

« Merde ! »

Mon juron eu le don d'attirer l'attention de mes deux compagnons d'infortune qui m'interrogèrent du regard. Enfin… _Sookie_ m'interrogea du regard, parce que celui d'Eric ressemblait plutôt à un « parle, humain de mes deux, ou je t'arrache les yeux et je m'en fais un porte clef art-déco ». Je m'empressais de refermer la porte et empoignais la télépathe par le bras.

« Il y a une trentaine d'abrutis armés qui se ramènent de ce côté-là, il faut se tirer d'ici ! »

Si Eric n'eut pas l'air bien convaincu par ma – brillante – stratégie de repli, un mot du garde qui pendouillait au bout de sa poigne lui suffit pour adhérer à mon plan.

« Leurs balles et leurs flèches sont en bois… Vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici. »

A sa place, je me serais contentée de la fermer bien gentiment en priant Dieu pour que le Viking oublie de m'achever. Mais bon, c'est lui que ça regardait.

Ni une, ni deux, Sookie prit les devant et nous entraîna en direction de la nef.

« Par là, il y a une sortie vers la sacristie. »

Avec sa force titanesque, Eric envoya valser les deux grandes portes ouvragées qui nous séparaient de la nef. Les deux rangées de banc s'étendirent devant nous, encombrées d'oreillers, de couettes et de duvets abandonnés dans la hâte de fuir les vampires ennemis. Quant à l'autel, désormais privé de la lumière du jour, il n'avait plus rien de la plate-forme divine de l'autre fois. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une dalle de pierre froide et sinistre derrière laquelle s'étendait le noir infernal de la nuit, comme un abysse de ténèbres qui s'apprêtait à tous nous engloutir. Je restais hébétée quelques fractions de secondes avant de me reprendre en main, trottant à bonne allure pour rester à la hauteur du Viking qui, lui, marchait à grande enjambées.

« Par où est la sortie ?

_ De ce côté, juste derrière l'autel ! »

Sookie pressa encore le pas, courant presque dans sa hâte de quitter les lieux. Je me mis moi-même à courir jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière me coupe net dans mon élan.

« Actuellement, il y a plusieurs sorties. Mais la seule que vous emprunterez sera celle qui vous mènera droit en enfer ! »

Oh, _pitié… _

Je vais vous dire une chose : les mises en scènes de Steve Newlin, ça craint.

Son apparition juste devant l'autel en costard blanc, c'est au delà du pitoyable.

Mais si vous rajoutez une bande de péquenauds armés jusqu'aux dents qui encerclent le méchant vampire et les deux putes de Satan dans la nef, là, ça sent carrément le roussi.

Traduction en langage populaire ?

« Et _**merde**_ ! »


	10. Les entrées minables? Tout un festival!

Hey, readers!

Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites: c'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire ce genre d'aparté en début de chapitre _mais_, promis je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps ;)

Pour ceux qui suivent déjà la saison 4 de True Blood, l'épisode 5 n'est-il pas génial? =3 Non seulement on revoit la frimousse de Godric mais en plus on a droit à un fang-show! Huh uh... x) Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir enregistré la subtile allusion au Sookie/Eric/Godric au tout début de la scène, sinon je vais finir par croire que j'ai vraiment - mais alors _vraiment_ - l'esprit mal tourné. =S

Bref, élucubrations de fan girl mises à part, je voudrais tout de même revenir à des choses un tantinet plus sérieuses. (si, si, je vous jure que c'est possible!)

Je trouvais simplement dommage que cette histoire suscite aussi peu de commentaires alors que le nombre de visites dépasse les 200 personnes chaque jour =( Je sais que reviewer à chaque chapitre peut-être absolument barbant - surtout lorsqu'on a rien à dire - et je n'en demande certainement pas tant. Mais ces deux derniers chapitres ont à peine reçu une ou deux reviews chacun et j'avoue que j'en viens à me demander si cette histoire vous plaît encore. J'espère bien que c'est le cas! ^^"

En tout cas merci beaucoup à **envy974**, **lala**, **DeboiresLitteraires** , **1001 . nuits**, **fan-fiction-twilight** et **Witty Nickname**, qui prennent le temps de laisser leur coup de griffe sur cette histoire à chacun de leur passage. Vos commentaires sont un véritable carburant qui entretienne ma motivation à continuer cette fiction =)

Merci aussi à **flopette**, **hitomiyoshi**, **DarkAngel620** et **fallonne54** pour leurs fantastiques commentaires ;D

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

><p>Si un jour je devais écrire un bouquin sur ma vie, faites-moi penser à coller une estampe « interdit aux mineurs, aux dépressifs et autres cardiaques » sur la première de couverture. Encore heureux que je ne fasse partie d'aucune de ces catégories… Enfin, si on excepte la partie moins de dix-huit piges mais <em>oh<em>, on n'allait pas chipoter pour trois petits mois, si ? Et puis si on considérait tout ce à quoi j'avais été confrontée pendant ces derniers mois, j'avais amplement mérité la palme d'or de l'expérience de la vie. J'avais même eu triple ration, si vous voulez tout savoir ! J'étais presque certaine d'avoir piqué la part d'une dizaine de pauvres greluches qui resteraient pures et innocentes toute leur vie…

Maudites veinardes, tiens !

C'est donc avec une grande maturité que j'affrontais la situation – désespérée, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore pigé – à laquelle je me trouvais confrontée.

« Bas les pattes, bande de dégénérés ! Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi, j'ai dit ! »

La demi-douzaine de crétins qui me maintenaient en place grincèrent des dents tandis que je me débattais tout en hurlant un flot d'insanités qui feraient rougir Satan lui-même. Malheureusement pour moi, ma grande gueule ne suffit pas à les faire décamper la queue entre les jambes. Remarquez, lorsqu'on est assez bête pour menacer un vampire de la trempe d'Eric avec trois pauvres échardes et un crucifix de la taille d'une cerise, je suppose qu'on est immunisé contre tous les types de menaces possibles et imaginables. Je veux dire, cette bande de macaques pensaient s'en sortir vivants après avoir titillé un Viking de presque deux mètres de haut. Alors vous pensez, une rouquine enragée, c'était de la gnognotte !

Bien. Très bien.

N'empêche.

A force de me débattre, je réussi à envoyer un bon coup de genoux dans un grand brun aussi baraqué qu'il avait l'air bovin. Son œil torve, voilé par le fanatisme qui lui abrutissait le cerveau, s'écarquilla sous le choc avant qu'il ne s'effondre en grondant de douleur, ses deux mains ramenées sur son entrejambe écrabouillée. J'espérais lui avoir suffisamment broyé les noix pour l'envoyer chanter dans les chorales italiennes, tiens ! Mon sourire vainqueur s'effaça pourtant bien vite lorsqu'un claquement métallique retentit dans la nef. Le silence tomba lourdement sur le cœur tandis que je fixais le flingue emprisonné dans la main de Steve Newlin, son canon pointé droit sur moi.

« Veux-tu bien la fermer ? Mh ? »

Je déglutis. Yeux braqués sur la gueule béante du pistolet, je n'osais même plus respirer de peur de le voir faire feu. Aussitôt, trois hommes de plus vinrent me ceinturer solidement, m'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. Il en fut de même pour Sookie qui, même si elle ne jurait pas autant que moi, avait dégainé ses griffes de chat sauvage et s'était débattue avec toute la hargne d'une Southern Belle défendant sa vertu. Croisant son regard, j'y lu la même crainte que celle qui me nouait les tripes.

C'est fou ce qu'un gun pouvait imposer le respect, même envers un guignol comme Newlin. Avec son canon pointé dans ma direction, je me sentais tout de suite plus encline à le prendre au sérieux.

Allez savoir pourquoi...

Quant à Eric, eh bien… Disons que notre pote le vampire ne s'était pas révélé être aussi utile que nous le pensions. Parce que, voyez-vous, cet imbécile de playboy s'était bien gentiment laissé enchainer à l'autel ! Sans rire, les tendances suicidaires se passaient de créateur en progéniture ou quoi ?

Sitôt le calme revenu dans la nef, ce stupide, stupide Viking qui se prenait pour Saint Martyre – priez pour nous ! – prit la parole. Sa voix était hachée par la douleur et les mots semblaient buter dans sa gorge comme il en extrayait chaque syllabe avec la plus grande difficulté. Le grésillement de sa peau sous la brulure de l'argent ponctuait ses respirations difficiles.

« J'échange ma vie contre celle de Godric… »

Charmant, ce petit acte de dévotion.

Dommage qu'il nous envoie tous nous faire frire !

« …ainsi que celles… des deux filles… »

…

Ah, je ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là !

Complètement figée par la surprise, je jetais un coup d'œil ahuri à Sookie qui se contenta de m'adresser une moue désabusée, moue que contredisaient ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette d'Eric. Mouais… les fesses du Viking ne l'intéressaient pas, _mon œil_ ! Mais dans la situation présente, je choisis de n'en rien dire et me contentais de remercier le dieu de la chantilly pour cette fabuleuse baguette magique qu'était l'ordre de Godric : garantir la sécurité des deux humaines et pas d'effusion de sang.

Et pour ceux qui me reprocheraient d'être aussi insensible face au sacrifice d'Eric je vais vous dire un truc : _**fuck**_. Entre ses miches et les miennes, je choisissais celles qui ne sentaient pas le moisi !

Et puis d'abord, ce n'était pas _moi_ qui lui avais ordonné de me sauver à n'importe quel prix. Pas qu'il m'aurait obéi, de toute façon.

Ce n'étais pas non plus moi qui l'avait allongé de force sur l'autel ou qui lui avait passé ces foutues chaines autour du corps, non môsieur !

Bon, d'accord, je me cherchais des excuses…

Parce que peut-être – et je dis bien _peut-être_ – que je me sentais un peu coupable de la tournure des évènements. Si Eric n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de nous protéger, Sookie et moi, jamais il n'aurait laissé cette bande de bouffons l'enchainer aussi facilement. Non, il les aurait tous assommés en moins de trois secondes chrono avant de se faire la malle incognito. Ouaip, aussi simplement que ça. Et l'entendre échanger sa vie contre la nôtre – même si ce n'était pas totalement de son libre-arbitre – me dérangeait beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais bien admettre.

Soudain, alors que je me sentais prête à me transformer en statue de sel pour être sûr de ne pas provoquer le plus gros taré de l'assemblée – celui qui, accessoirement, avait son doigt sur la gâchette –, les deux portes en bois massif qui fermaient la nef s'ouvrirent à la volée avant de se fracasser sur les murs dans un grand « bang ! » sonore, révélant une silhouette fringuée comme un carré d'as.

« Sookie ! »

Dans toute ma courte vie, j'avais acquis trois certitudes.

Un, je détestais les vampires.

Deux, sur une échelle de un à dix question entrée en scène, Steve Newlin était un zéro pointé.

Et trois, la seule personne au monde assez douée pour pulvériser son record de nullité – et dans tous les domaines, s'il-vous-plaît – n'était autre que Bill Compton.

Parce que s'il comptait sur nous pour nous émerveiller de sa magnifique apparition-je-suis-ton-super-héro-perché-sur-son-noble-cheval-blanc, il se fourrait les doigts là où je pense !

Et non, je ne parlais pas de ses yeux.

En tout cas, sa superbe entrée en scène ne servit à rien d'autre qu'à envenimer la situation. Je crus même entendre Eric bougonner un « triple idiot ! » entre deux grondements furieux. Il y avait au moins un point sur lequel nous étions d'accord, le Viking et moi. Cet imbécile de mort-vivant aurait pu échafauder un plan, attaquer par surprise, ramener du renfort… je ne sais pas, moi, n'importe quoi d'un tant soit peu intelligent ! Même moi qui n'arrivais pas à gagner une seule partie d'échec contre moi-même je savais que foncer bille-en-tête comme un bon imbécile suicidaire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ! Malheureusement, mon ringard de chaperon n'avait pas l'air de percuter la chose.

Elle avait trop regardé de contes de fées, la loque vestimentaire !

Bref ! Son prince charmant désormais arrivé, Sookie s'était totalement désintéressée d'Eric et mettait Newlin au défit de s'attaquer à son cher et tendre.

J'étais presque tentée de le payer pour qu'il l'enchaîne à la place du Viking.

_Fuck_, j'étais même prête à allonger la facture pour le voir flamber au soleil !

Flingue pointé sur Sookie, Newlin eut alors sa seule – et unique ! – pensée intelligente de la journée. Il la considéra de haut en bas avant qu'une moue dubitative et méprisante ne vienne déformer les traits grossiers de son visage porcin.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils vous trouvent. »

Moi non plus, Steve, et c'est bien là le grand mystère de ma vie !

A peine m'étais-je fait cette brillante réflexion qu'une détonation retentit dans le chœur. Le flingue vola des doigts de Newlin tandis qu'il poussait un couinement de douleur en plaquant sa main contre sa poitrine. Ni une, ni deux, Bill se rua sur nos assaillants qu'il projeta loin de nous. Je me jetais aussitôt à terre où je récupérais le pistolet, mes doigts se refermant solidement sur sa crosse. Je n'enregistrais que vaguement le bruit d'une seconde détonation et la voix de Jason – _Jason ? !_ – tant j'étais concentrée sur ce flingue. A cet instant, si vous m'aviez demandé le grand but de mon existence ma réponse se serait résumée à ceci : _saisir ce putain de flingue et me tirer d'ici_. Tout autour de nous, les fidèles s'écartèrent subitement, affolés par la gueule du canon que je pointais fébrilement vers eux, allant et venant d'une tête à une autre. Les jointures de mes doigts étaient blanches tellement je serrais l'arme entre mes poings et le monde semblait tourner en accéléré devant mes yeux rendus fous par l'urgence et la panique. C'était comme si le moindre de mes sens s'était soudainement aiguisé de telle sorte que je percevais le moindre frôlement, le moindre frémissement de l'air alentour. Comme si ma vue, mon ouïe et mon odorat s'étaient décuplés en un temps record, boostés par l'adrénaline qui brulait dans mes veines et par mon instinct de survie qui tournait en overdrive.

Jetant un rapide regard en arrière, j'évaluais la situation. Bill serrait Sookie dans ses bras, Jason était ceinturé par trois mecs, Newlin gémissait par terre et Eric était toujours ligoté sur l'autel.

Eric.

Dans la panique du moment, ce fut tout ce que trouva la pauvre chose traumatisée qui me servait de cerveau. Si nous parvenions à libérer ce fichu Viking, la balance aurait de grandes chances de pencher de notre côté.

C'est pourquoi je reculais prudemment, pas par pas, promenant le flingue de droite à gauche sans quitter les fidèles du regard. Ce n'est que lorsque Sookie échappa à Bill que j'abaissais le canon et me précipitais à sa suite, certaine que si l'un d'entre eux devait bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt _Billy-boy_ se ferait une joie de l'égorger pour protéger sa copine. En trois enjambées j'étais auprès d'Eric et ôtais les chaines qui entravaient ses chevilles tandis que Sookie s'occupait de ses bras. J'aurais bien grimacé de dégoût à la vue de la chair brûlée qui collait aux maillons si je n'avais pas été aussi pressée par l'urgence. A peine le dernier maillon retiré, _big, tall and dead_ disparut en un éclair pour réapparaitre auprès de Newlin, son poing fermement enroulé autour de sa gorge. Dans sa hâte à bouffer du curé, cet abruti de Viking me bouscula si bien que je perdis l'équilibre et atterris bêtement par terre, cul dans la poussière.

Eh ben merci, sympa la récompense !

Imbécile de tas de muscles !

Grognant, pestant, je me redressais tant bien que mal en me frottant vigoureusement l'arrière train. Avec ma chance habituelle, j'avais probablement le coccyx en miettes ! Sans compter ma fierté qui, elle, n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à l'impact.

Paix à son âme.

Lorsque j'eus enfin fini de maudire ce crétin de Shérif à la manque, Newlin en était déjà prier qu'on l'achève.

Euh… j'avais manqué un épisode, là ou quoi ?

Affalé sur les marches de l'autel, sa gorge prise entre les griffes d'Eric et son costard froissé par ses gesticulations multiples et surtout absolument inutiles, Newlin avait l'air d'un malade mental priant pour le jugement dernier. Quoique… attendez une minute, rectification : Newlin _était_ un malade mental priant pour le jugement dernier. _Hell_, il comptait même entrainer tous les membres de son Eglise avec lui ! Sookie s'agita à coté d'Eric, le bassinant de « non » et de « il ne faut pas » qui sonnaient plutôt comme un « si tu veux avoir une chance de me passer entre les cuisses t'as intérêt à obéir, gros méchant Viking ! », si vous voulez mon humble avis.

Eurk, laissez-moi gerber…

La blonde en était arrivée au troisième paragraphe de son petit b) de la cinquième sous-partie de son grand un – oui, oui, l'argumentation était aussi fournie et développée que ça – lorsque des bruits de cavalcade et de portes brisées résonnèrent entre les parois de pierre brute. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une vingtaine de vampires pénétraient dans la nef sous les cris affolés des demoiselles de la paroisse, Stan et son immonde look de cow-boy en tête.

« Steve Newlin ! Tu croyais pouvoir monter ta petite armée pour venir nous lyncher tranquillement ? »

Une pause, puis :

« On va te saigner comme ton père, crétin. »

Oh nom de _dieu_, c'était la journée des entrées en scènes minables ou quoi ?

J'aurais bien balancé une ou deux remarques bien cinglantes – du genre retourne traire ta vache, boulet ! – mais à peine eu-je le temps de lever les yeux au ciel que tous les vampires présents dans la salle passèrent à l'attaque. Un cri perçant m'échappa lorsque deux mains rugueuses m'empoignèrent par les épaules et m'écartèrent rudement la tête sur le côté, dévoilant ma jugulaire.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, _merde_ !

Pas moi, triple idiot, je suis de votre côté !

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu crier… parce que telle que je me trouvais, je ne pouvais que me débattre tout en hurlant un flot d'insultes décousues et mal articulées qui n'eurent pour d'autre effet que de faire marrer mon agresseur.

Timbré.

Ses crocs survolèrent la peau tendre de mon cou et je me figeais totalement, soudain pleinement consciente de la merde noire dans laquelle je me trouvais. Un mouvement de trop et j'étais morte ! Puis le vampire derrière moi prit une grande inspiration et je fermais étroitement les yeux, me préparant à la douleur de la morsure – et à la mort, accessoirement – quand une voix explosa soudain dans la nef.

« Ca suffit ! »

Aussitôt, ce fut comme si la scène entière faisait un arrêt sur image. Je sentais le souffle glacé du vampire derrière moi me balayer la nuque, ses crocs acérés immobilisés à deux centimètres à peine de ma peau tremblante. Puis, ouvrant craintivement un œil, je suivis le regard de la foule et laissais échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Perché sur le dais de pierre qui surplombait l'autel se tenait Godric, fièrement campé sur ses deux jambes et droit comme la justice, son expression à la fois profondément triste et solennelle comme son regard passait d'un protagoniste à un autre avec l'air d'un père déçu par le comportement puéril de ses propres enfants. Avec son visage angélique et millénaire, ses vêtements simples et sa posture majestueuse, il avait tout de la sainte figure biblique à laquelle il nous faudrait tous obéir.

Dans un coin de mon cerveau atrophié par la peur, une petite voix sarcastique remarqua que comme les trois autres, Godric craignait question entrée en scène.

Le reste du cerveau en question s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Parce que, voyez-vous, si ça me permettait d'éviter de servir de plat de résistance pour je ne savais quel déterré affamé, des entrées comme ça j'en voulais tous les jours !


End file.
